Toda mi vida
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: [HIATUS INDEFINIDO] Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY] [Regalo para JessyRiddleFrikiBlack] [REEDITADO]
1. El Caldero Chorreante

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson/Hannah Abbott & Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood & Rolf Scamander.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 2,630

 **Dedicatoria:** Este HANSY es para mi hermana, _**JessyRiddleFrikiBlack**_. Gracias por tu maravilloso apoyo en todo lo que hago (te guste o no), pero sobre todo, por ser siempre la misma conmigo, por nuestra maravillosa amistad y por la enorme confianza que depositas en mí. Sabes que te adoro y que realmente tú, Juanjo e Isa han pasado a ser parte fundamental de mi familia y de mi vida. ¡Te amo, Hermana!

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1:** El Caldero Chorreante

.

Harry Potter había tenido un mal día en el trabajo. Estaba cansado y agradecía a Merlín que fuera viernes y que Hermione se quedaría ese fin de semana con Teddy, porque no creía que tuviera la suficiente energía para lidiar con las travesuras de su ahijado ese fin de semana. Estaba completamente agotado.

Entró al Caldero Chorreante e inmediatamente se sentó en la barra. El lugar estaba casi vacío, excepto por dos o tres magos reunidos en varias mesas. Inmediatamente, sonrío al ver a su amiga, Hannah Abbott, detrás del mostrador haciendo un esfuerzo para recoger un paño del suelo y lanzando una maldición.

—¡Hannah, por amor a Merlin! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Te he dicho… —decía Harry imitando la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de trabajo, Neville Longbottom.

Hannah al escucharlo, dio respingo y se puso de pie inmediatamente, mientras que el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie como un resorte lo resintió su espalda.

—Si serás idiota, Harry —dijo molesta. —Pensé que Neville había regresado. Esta mañana recibí una lechuza suya y lo primero que me dijo fue que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Que si necesitaba algo que te lo pidiera. ¡Por Merlín! Estoy embarazada no enferma.

Harry lanzó una carcajada. Sacó su varita y con un hechizo no verbal levantó el paño del suelo.

—Bueno ya he venido al rescate.

Hannah le sacó la lengua y le sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego que Harry se bebió de un solo sorbo. Se sentó a duras penas en el taburete detrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Agotador. Necesito vacaciones en algún lugar sin magia y dónde Kingsley no pueda encontrarme. No he tenido un respiro desde que Voldemort murió. He tenido que organizar mi vida entre la captura de los mortifagos y la crianza de Teddy. Ser Auror y padre es agotador. Kingsley se cree que soy Superman —se quejó Harry. —¡Solo tengo veintitrés años! —dijeron ambos al unísono.

Hannah rompió en carcajada y Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos en un principio, pero luego se echó a reír con ella.

Desde que Neville había salido a una misión a Rusia hacia tres semanas, Harry la visitaba en la mañana y al final del día para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Según había dicho él, « _ordenes exclusivas de tu marido_ », pero ella sabía que Harry era sobreprotector con sus amigos y aun cuando no habían sido grandes amigos en el colegio, cuando ella comenzó a salir con Neville -cuatro años atrás-, Harry y ella se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

—Pues si te soy sincera me iría contigo a una isla paradisiaca, me sentaría en la orilla y bajo _imperio_ te haría darme un masaje en los pies.

Harry lanzó una carcajada. Sabía que Hannah era incapaz de lanzarle a alguien ni siquiera un _mocomurciélago_ , menos una imperdonable.

—¡Reconócelo! Tú también estas enamorada de mi desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

Hannah abrió los ojos como plato en fingida sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una mano.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo te dije lo del imperio? Creo que me confundes con tu eterna enamorada, Romilda Vane —le dijo Hannah comenzado a reír.

—¡Por Merlín! No me la menciones. Me la encontrado esta mañana en el Ministerio y te juro que si Dean no me hubiera buscado urgente para una reunión, se habría acercado y me hubiera lanzado _Amortentia_ en aerosol.

Hannah comenzó a reír tan fuerte que se agarró el vientre creyendo que su hijo se le saldría. Los comensales que estaban en las mesas la miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos. Harry también comenzó a reír. Luego de que ambos se calmaran, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a ir por las mesas pidiéndole a la gente que saliera o se fueran a sus habitaciones, porque iban a cerrar y termino por recoger todas las copas, y se las llevó a Hannah a la barra.

—¿También se fue Parkinson? —preguntó en un susurro Hannah a Harry.

—No la he visto.

—Está en uno de los privados. El de las cortinas cerradas. Algo pasa con ella, Harry.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lleva dos días con la misma ropa y solo llega en la mañana, me pide una jarra de agua y se encierra en el privado. Creo que la he escuchado vomitar en el baño y al mediodía fui a preguntarle si quería algo, pero estaba acurrucada en el suelo debajo de la mesa completamente dormida. Me dio pena despertarla, así que lance un hechizo a las cortinas para que nadie la molestara, pero hasta donde sé ni ayer ni hoy ha comido nada.

Harry no dijo nada, aunque se quedó pensativo. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero luego descartó sus pensamientos. Los asuntos de Pansy Parkinson no eran su problema. Se acercó a los privados y al abrir las cortinas –efectivamente- la ex slytherin estaba completamente dormida acurrucada en una esquina. Se acercó sigilosamente. Le daba pena despertarla. Se veía muy frágil y pálida. Entonces, le tocó el brazo.

—¿Parkinson? ¡Parkinson despierta!

Pansy despertó azorada y desorientada. Miró hacia todas partes y vio que dos pares de ojos la observaban. Inmediatamente los reconocio, se compuso y se enderezó en la butaca.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó con desdén.

Harry inmediatamente se molestó e iba a contestarle la malacrianza, pero Hannah intervino oportunamente.

—Parkinson, ya voy a cerrar. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Hannah con gentileza.

Pansy solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente se tambaleo y Harry, por instinto, la agarró, pero esta se zafó de su agarre de mala manera, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y sin decir nada se fue dando un portazo.

—Sigue igual de insoportable que cuando estábamos en el colegio —comentó Harry entre dientes.

Hannah sonrió, pero Harry vio que ella seguía preocupada; y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, él también lo estaba. La ex slytherin no era su amiga y mucho menos le agradaba, pero algo muy grave le pasaba. Eso era obvio. Harry intentó ignorar sus pensamientos, pero aun así volvió a mirar hacia la puerta preocupado.

Hannah y Harry recogieron todo sobre las mesas. Hannah se sentó en una butaca, por insistencia de Harry, mientras este limpiaba el lugar por ella y organizaba todo. Luego de que todo estuviera organizado, Harry se despidió de Hannah y salió del local.

A fuera hacia un poco de frio, así que se ajustó su abrigo. Iba a aparecerse en su casa, cuando se percató que a unos cuantos metros del Caldero se venía un brazo salir de un callejón. Sacó su varita alerta e inmediatamente se encaminó hacia allí.

— _Lumos_ —susurró.

Cuando Harry alumbró el cuerpo abrió los ojos asombrado. Pansy estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Observó hacia todos lados alerta, pero todo estaba desierto. Se acercó sigilosamente a Pansy. Intentó despertarla, pero esta no lo hacía. La movió un poco y cuando su abrigo se abrió un poco, se percató que el vestido blanco que traía debajo estaba manchado de sangre. Inmediatamente, tomo a la chica en brazos.

—Mandy —llamó con voz firme e inmediatamente una elfa apareció. —Llévanos a la casa.

La elfa rápidamente tomó la mano de su amo, agarró la de Pansy y los transportó hasta el salón principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry inmediatamente comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. En ningún momento la chica se había despertado y había comenzado a temblar.

—Mandy, ve por Luna Lovegood. Dile que tengo una emergencia.

La elfa desapareció en busca de Luna y Harry siguió subiendo hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta de una patada. Escuchó un leve gemido de la morena y se asustó. Depositó a la morena con delicadeza en la cama. Por un momento se sintió un inútil al ver el rostro desfigurado de la morena por el dolor. No sabía que más hacer.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró su amiga con la elfa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Luna acercándose inmediatamente a la morena.

—No lo sé. La encontré así cerca del Caldero Chorreante. Hannah me dijo que había estado todo el día en un apartado y que notaba algo raro en ella, pero aunque me preocupe, no creí que fuera para tanto.

Luna asintió e inmediatamente comenzó a auscultar a la chica. Harry salió al pasillo para darles privacidad. Luego de diez minutos de espera, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro inquieto. Quería saber que sucedía. Quince minutos después, Luna salió de la habitación con el rostro sobrio y Harry se asustó. Pocas veces había visto a su amiga así.

Luna le hizo señas y él la siguió escalera abajo hasta el salón principal.

—Le he pedido a Mandy que la bañe y la cambie de ropa.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry verdaderamente preocupado.

—Parkinson está muy mal, Harry. Tiene una fuerte anemia. Al parecer lleva días sin comer. Ha sido atacada a base de cruciatus y otras maldiciones oscuras, pero ha sido fuerte, porque las soportó estoicamente. Sobrevivió a ellas. Aunque por culpa de los traumas internos y la falta de alimentación está a riesgo de perder el bebé que espera. Le he puesto unos hechizos protectores en el útero, le dado algunas pociones, pero me temo que de un momento a otro perderá el bebé. Por el momento, he podido retenerlo, pero él también está muy débil.

Harry se había quedado mudo. En un principio pasó de la preocupación, porqué ella estaba enferma, al enojo al saber de que fue atacada brutalmente; para luego nuevamente pasar a la preocupación y la sorpresa de saber que estaba embarazada, pero, al final, terminó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas al saber que alguien la había atacado y que ella, pero sobre todo, una criatura inocente estaban a punto de morir.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó en un tono lúgubre que no sorprendió a Luna.

Luna sabía que su amigo tenía un corazón noble y que aún seguía siendo un héroe. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Se sintió orgullosa de que él fuera su amigo, pero sobre todo que olvidara las rencillas que había tenido con la morena en el pasado y estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Por el momento debe quedarse aquí, Harry. Sé que Parkinson…

—Al menos que me pidas que la lleve a San Mungo, ella no saldrá de aquí, Luna —dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y Luna asintiendo sonriendo.

—Necesito que Mandy me acompañe de vuelta a San Mungo. Enviaré una pociones rehabilitadoras que Mandy deberá dárselas cada hora.

—Yo lo haré —dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente y ella volvió asentir.

—Mañana en la mañana, cuando termine mi turno de guardia en San Mungo, pasaré a verla. Si ambos resisten hasta la mañana creo que se podrán salvar, pero eso dependerá de si las pociones hacen efecto y la voluntad de Parkinson de sobrevivir.

De repente, se escuchó un "plop" y apareció la elfa.

—Mandy ha hecho todo lo que la señora ha pedido. Mandy ha dejado a la señorita limpia y acomodada en la cama del amo, y ha limpiado todo. Mandy, le pide al amo que la perdone —dijo la elfa sin levantar la cabeza nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry en un tono sobrio que hizo a la elfa temblar, pero Luna posó su mano en la de Harry para calmarlo.

—Mandy ha tenido la osadía de lanzarle un contra hechizo a la huésped del amo sin el permiso del amo.

—¿Un contra hechizo? —preguntó Luna interesada.

—La huésped del amo fue torturada con un maleficio que el antiguo amo de Mandy utilizaba en Mandy. Mandy se ha atrevido a utilizar un contra hechizo para que la maldición no le haga más daño a la amiga del amo ni a su pequeña criatura. Mandy le ruega al amo que…

—Gracias, Mandy —la interrumpió Harry. —Estoy muy satisfecho y orgulloso por la eficacia de mi elfa.

—¡Oh! A Mandy le hace feliz ser de utilidad para el amo —contestó la elfa más tranquila.

—Mandy, voy a necesitar otro favor tuyo —Mandy asintió vehemente- Quiero que lleves a Luna de vuelta al trabajo y que me traigas todas las pociones que ella te dará.

—Por supuesto amo. Mandy encantada la llevará de vuelta a su trabajo, en cuanto la señorita Lovegood esté lista y le traerá al amo lo que ha pedido.

Luna se levantó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry. Este volvió a ver su mirada soñadora de antaño y sonrió.

—No dudes en mandar a Mandy por mí se ves que algo anda mal.

Harry asintió. Luna y la elfa abandonaron el salón con un simple "plop". Entonces caminó hacia su despacho, tomó un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta. Escribió una breve nota y con un hechizo no verbal la nota se consumió en fuego y desapareció. Dejó todo ordenado nuevamente y salió del despacho.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, subió los primeros escalones y cuando llegó al rellano del primer piso, escuchó las llamas verdes de la red flu de su chimenea. Se giró y vio allí en bata a una de sus mejores amigas llena de hollín.

—No tenías que venir, Hannah —dijo volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella preocupada ignorando su comentario.

Harry sonrió y le señaló el sillón. Hannah inmediatamente se sentó. Harry le relató todo lo que le había dicho Luna, mientras que la rubia lo miraba aterrorizada.

—¡Por Merlín bendito! Te dije que le pasaba algo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hannah a sabiendas la respuesta.

—Se quedará aquí. Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo complejo de héroe —Hannah soltó una carcajada relajando el ambiente y Harry sonrió cansado. —Sé quién es ella y no he olvidado que intentó entregarme a Voldemort, pero ahora mismo necesita que la protejan, así que llámame imbécil, pero lo haré.

Hannah sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No eres un imbécil, Harry. Tienes el corazón más noble que conozco, claro, después del de mi marido.

Harry sonrió.

—Debes descansar, Hannah. Neville me matará si sabe que estas teniendo estos sobresaltos —dijo Harry y cuando Hannah fue a replicar, levantó la mano callándola. —Quédate esta noche. Duerme y relévame en la mañana. Esta noche yo la cuido.

Hannah asintió y aunque quiso replicar, porque Harry se veía muy cansado, sabía que él no le haría caso.

—Mandy —llamó Harry.

La elfa apareció inmediatamente con un "plop".

—Diga amo.

—Asumo que dejaste las pociones en mi habitación —la elfa asintió. —Hannah se quedará esta noche. ¿Puedes ayudarla a que se acomode en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes? —la elfa asintió vehemente y desapareció.

Hannah y Harry se levantaron del sofá, subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones hablando de qué pasaría cuando Pansy Parkinson despertara y se encontraba en su casa. Cuando llegaron a una de las habitaciones cerca de la de Harry y abrieron la puerta, Mandy ya la había acondicionado para Hannah. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Hannah. Descansa.

Hannah sonrió y entró a la habitación. Harry siguió hasta la suya y entró. Inmediatamente vio que la chica seguía dormida y en la mesa de noche estaban las pociones. Se acercó sigilosamente y la observó detenidamente.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Parkinson? —preguntó en un susurro.

Harry se quedó observándola unos minutos más y luego fue al baño. Necesitaba una ducha para quitarse un poco el cansancio y espabilarse. Sería una noche larga y rogaba a Merlín que ambos sobrevivieran. No le deseaba ningún mal a ella ni mucho menos a su bebé.

—Voy averiguar quién te hizo esto y haré que lo pague. Esto ha sido una cobardía —susurró Harry bajo el chorro de agua tibia. —Es una promesa.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Para las que siguen mis historias,no las voy a abandonar por si se lo trabajando en los nuevos capítulos de los otros longfics, así que no se desesperen. Pero este es un regalo y me plació escribirlo. Por cierto, Jess, nada de hacer bullying. Trataré de subir un capítulo semanal. Ya sabes que tengo otros fics, así que tenme paciencia.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Culpas y reproches

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 2,789.

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2:** Culpas y reproches

.

Pansy despertó muy temprano en la madrugada; ni siquiera había salido el sol. Se sentía muy débil. A penas podía moverse, aunque podía sentir que estaba en lugar cómodo y acogedor. De repente, los recuerdos de la terrible semana que había vivido volvieron a su memoria haciendo que se sentara rápidamente, poniendo una mano en su vientre aterrorizada y respirando agitadamente. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero el miedo que sentía era devastador.

Comenzó a respirar hondamente intentando tranquilizarse, aunque el corazón le latía desbocadamente. Lo primero que se percató era que no estaba en un hospital. La habitación era elegante, aunque muy masculina. Entonces, ¿en dónde estaba? A su lado izquierdo observó una mesa de noche con algunos pergaminos, una cómoda, una chimenea con fotografías en la repisa, un librero, un sillón con un juguete de peluche en él, la puerta que asumía que era la salida, otra butaca cerca de la cama con un cobertor, otra puerta que estaba entreabierta con la luz encendida, un vestidor, una mesa de noche con frascos de pociones vacías y su varita. Todo era de muy buena calidad, así que asumía que estaba en una mansión, pero ¿de quién?

De repente, se abrió la puerta del lado derecho y apareció un hombre con mahonés azules sin abotonarse el botón, botas negras, sin camisa y que estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla. No sabía quién era, pero reconocía que tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Se recriminó a sí misma, despejó esos pensamientos, tomo su varita y apunto al recién llegado con ella. Por un momento, miró su mano. Dudaba que la tomaran en serio, sino dejaba de temblar, pero aun así tenía que saber quién era y donde estaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz rasposa en un susurro.

Harry que se estaba secando su endemoniado cabello -al escuchar su voz- inmediatamente se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la observó preocupado. No se había percatado que ella había despertado. Se hubiera reído de ella por la cara de asombro que tenía y el temblor en su mano, pero creía que no era un buen momento para comportarse como idiota.

—¿Potter? —preguntó asombrada.

 _«¿Qué hacía en la casa de Potter?»,_ se preguntó a sí misma. Inmediatamente, se quitó el cobertor e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero solo había logrado poner un solo pie en el suelo, cuando Potter estaba a su lado y la había desarmado. Ella lo miró aterrada.

—No soy tu enemigo, Parkinson. Vuelve a la cama. Necesitas descansar —le dijo Harry en un tono pasible y molesto al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba aterrada.

—Déjame ir —dijo en un tono estrangulado por el miedo.

Harry tomó su pierna con delicadeza, la subió a la cama y la volvió a cubrir con el cobertor. Se sentó a su lado, mientras que ella lo miraba aterrada. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué le habían hecho para que estuviera así. No era la serpiente venenosa que había conocido años atrás y que había intentado entregarlo a Voldemort.

—No —dijo Harry con voz autoritaria mirándola a sus ojos.

—No puedes retenerme a la fuerza —contraatacó ella a la defensiva y Harry sonrió.

—¿Te importa tu hijo? —preguntó Harry en un tono frío.

Pansy automáticamente puso su mano en su vientre y lo miró aterrada.

—¿Qué… le… paso… —preguntaba, pero el miedo atenazó su garganta y no pudo decir nada más.

—Tranquila. Ambos están bien, aunque aún no ha pasado el peligro —le contestó Harry mientras que veía como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. —Cuando salí anoche del Caldero Chorreante te encontré inconsciente en un callejón. Te traje a mi casa. Luna, que es sanadora en San Mungo, vino anoche y te revisó. Me dijo que estabas muy débil y el bebé igual. Estas bajo amenaza de aborto, pero he estado toda la noche dándote pociones rehabilitadoras cada hora y al menos que tengas que ir al baño, te quedaras en la cama hasta que Luna diga lo contrario. ¿Entendido? —dijo autoritario.

—No puedes retenerme a la fuerza, Potter —dijo con terquedad en un tono bajo.

—¿No? Mírame —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie e yendo al vestidor por una camisa.

Pansy observó a Harry caminar hasta el vestidor, sacar una camisa verde botella, ponérsela y luego ir a la puerta como si nada con su varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¡Devuélveme mi varita, Potter! —gritó ella, pero Harry la ignoró y salió de la habitación.

Pansy estaba furiosa, pero en cuanto sintió una punzada dolorosa en su abdomen, se tranquilizó y se arre costó en la cama acariciando con ternura su vientre. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que estaban acabando con su autocontrol.

—No quiero perderte —susurró.

Pansy se quedó quieta en la cama, respiró profundamente y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Potter la ayudaba? ¿Qué ganaría él con tenerla allí? Pero la que más la atemorizaba era, ¿Qué haría cuando se tuviera que ir? ¿A dónde iría sin dinero? Su familia y sus amigos la habían repudiado. Todo por culpa de él. El infeliz que alguna vez consideró su amigo, su amante, su amor, su todo. El maldito era igual que su padre. Despiadado y cruel.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado en la última semana terminaron por hacerla colapsar. Pansy no resistió más y comenzó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. El dolor que sentía en el corazón era desgarrador. Se sentía traicionada, humillada y desdichada, pero sobre todo sentía miedo por ella y por su hijo. No se sentía con fuerzas para luchar. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Una sangre pura que lo había tenido todo y ahora no tenía nada, ni siquiera dinero para comer. ¿Cómo podía traer a un niño al mundo si no tenía nada que darle?

—Lo mejor sería que no nacieras. No tengo nada que darte —susurró.

—¿Amor? ¿No tienes amor para darle? —le reprochó Harry molesto que había entrado minutos antes a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno y se había quedado petrificado al escucharla llorar desconsoladamente.

—No lo entiendes, Potter…

Harry puso la bandeja encima de la butaca derramando el jugo de calabazas, agarró a Pansy de los hombros y la levantó hasta sentarla nuevamente.

—¿Qué no entiendo, Parkinson? ¿Qué no quieres a tu hijo? ¿Qué no quieres que nazca? Pero, ¿Qué clase de monstro eres? —le dijo Harry en un tono frio y cruel, mientras que Pansy no dejaba de llorar. —¿Cómo puedes…

—¡Harry James Potter! —dijo Luna interrumpiéndolo desde la puerta con Hannah que estaba petrificada.

Harry soltó a Pansy –que se volvió a hacerse un ovillo a su lado- y miró a Luna asombrado. Ella jamás le había levantado la voz y mucho menos lo había mirado con reproche y enojo, pero él sabía que era con razón. Se había pasado dos pueblos con la chica.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera? ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho? ¿No te dije anoche que ella estaba delicada de salud? —le decía Luna molesta mientras se acercaba a la cama. —Haz el favor de salir ahora mismo —dijo en un tono que Harry no se atrevió a discutir y aunque lo hubiera querido se sentía avergonzado, así que salió de la habitación.

Luna se sereno y se sentó en la cama. Hannah cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta la butaca aun asombrada por el comportamiento de Harry, aunque ella creía que Harry no lo había hecho intencional, sino que era presa de sus propios demonios.

—Parkinson —la llamó Luna en tono amable, pero la morena no reaccionaba, así que la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros y volvió a sentarla. —Parkinson, he venido a revisarte. ¿Me lo permites? … ¿Si? —le preguntó, pero la morena no paraba de llorar.

Luna tomo su bolsa y buscó una poción. Se la dio a tomar a Pansy que la bebió sin protestar. La acostó en la cama y el hizo una revisión completa. Le lanzó varios hechizos en el abdomen a la ex slytherin y para cuando terminó de chequearla, la morena se había quedado dormitando con los efectos del sedante que le había dado.

Luna no dijo absolutamente nada. Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación seguida por Hannah que no decía nada. Ambas bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Harry en el salón sentado en el sofá. Con lo despeinado que tenía su cabello, ambas supieron que él se había estado martirizando solo, pero Luna no tuvo ninguna piedad de él.

—¿Se puede saber qué carajos te sucede? —preguntó al entrar al salón.

Harry dio un respingo y se puso de pie inmediatamente lleno de remordimientos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado.

—Como si te importara —reprochó Luna.

Para Harry fue un golpe bajo que su amiga le hablara de esa manera, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Él no tenía que haberle hablado así a la chica y mucho menos tratarla como la había tratado, pero había recordado cosas del pasado que no hubiera querido recordar y que nublaron su juicio. Harry bajo la cabeza avergonzado. La primera en acercársele fue Hannah.

—Estas agotado, Harry. Creo que esto te supera. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? —preguntó Hannah empujándolo hacia el sillón en donde Harry se sentó y Hannah hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Ambos siguen en peligro —dijo Luna sentándose al otro lado de Harry. —Ella está mejor que ayer, pero el bebé sigue muy débil. Ambos están luchando, pero lo que me preocupa es que ella tiene una fuerte depresión. Ayer estaba dormida y no me di cuenta, pero hoy sí. Sé que esto te ha abierto viejas heridas, Harry, pero no se trata de ti. Por lo que me enteré antes de venir creo que yo estaría igual que ella.

—¿De qué te enteraste? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

—Solo ha sido un rumor. Al parecer sus padres la han repudiado, aunque nadie sabe por qué y la lanzaron a la calle con lo que tenía puesto. Eso fue hace una semana. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos. Supuestamente, ella fue a buscar ayuda con viejas amistades y todas le cerraron las puertas. Eso sin contar que sabemos que alguien la atacó. Debo asumir que fue el padre de la criatura evadiendo su responsabilidad cobardemente. Es una sangre pura mimada, Harry. ¿Entiendes por qué está así? No tiene nada. Solo tiene lo que traía puesto.

Harry no pudo contestar. Se sentía miserable. Había sido cruel y déspota con ella. Estaba avergonzado. Hannah, por otro lado, fuera por compasión o por las hormonas, estaba llorando a moco tendido sintiendo pena por la ex slytherin.

—Si no puedes tenerla aquí, puedo…

—No se irá a ningún lado, Luna. Me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento, pero aunque no es excusa, estoy agotado. No pensé con claridad. Me trajo viejos recuerdos y creo que me desquité con ella. Lo siento. Soy un cabrón, no lo niego, pero la voy a ayudar.

—Lo entiendo, Harry, pero ella necesita ayuda de verdad. Tú estás estresado y agotado. Necesita paciencia y comprensión, no que le reproches sus miedos, porque eso es lo que siente, miedo. Si le aterroriza que hacer con su vida, imagina lo que debe sentir al no tener un techo para su hijo. Además, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo, Ginny.

Harry sabía que Luna tenía razón. Había sido dura, pero por eso la apreciaba y confiaba ciegamente en ella. Ella sabía decirle las cosas sin tapujos y con una sinceridad que rayaba la crueldad, pero que no lo hacía con mala intención, sino que en ella no cabía las verdades a medias. Aunque eso no le quitaba que fueran dolorosas sus palabras.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —preguntó con determinación mirándola a los ojos.

—Primero, debes tener paciencia. Sabemos que no es tu amiga, pero en este momento ella está frágil y es vulnerable. Si fuera la misma Parkinson de antaño te hubiera puesto la lámpara de sombrero —los tres sonrieron. —Segundo, debe seguir dándole las pociones y mantener una dieta se seis comidas. Tres comidas completas y tres meriendas. Tienes que lograr que coma. Tercero, debe mantenerse en la cama todo el tiempo posible hasta que ya no tenga la amenaza de aborto. Cuarto, no tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero échale un ojo cada cierto tiempo. No solo por su salud física, sino la mental. Está muy deprimida. Esta tarde traeré una poción antidepresiva. Tengo que hacer una nueva que no dañe al bebé. Con respecto a ti intenta dormir y perdona, Harry.

—No tengo nada en contra de Parkinson. La verdad es que… —decía Harry a la defensiva.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Hannah interrumpiéndolo. —Sino, no la hubieras traído a tu casa. Luna habla de Ginny. Debes perdonar y olvidar.

—¿Sabían que hay veces que las odio a ambas?

Ambas chicas lanzaron una carcajada aliviando la tensión que se había creado entre los tres. Luna se levantó del sofá.

—Debo ir a hacer la poción y luego a descansar. Esta noche tengo guardia nuevamente. Vendré después de comer con Rolf. Perdóname si fui dura contigo, Harry —dijo Luna cuando este se levantó.

Harry sabía que ella lo había tenido que hacer para que entrara en razón. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Jamás podría enojarse con ella. Quería mucho a Hermione y llegó a considerarla su hermana, pero Luna era muy especial. Ella podía entender cosas que Hermione nunca entendió. Además, ella no le ocultaba cosas como Hermione había hecho en el pasado y que le ocasionaron mucho dolor. Le dolía no tener la misma amistad de ataño con ella y con Ron, pero tenía a Luna, a Hannah y a Neville.

—No has sido dura, Looney. Has sido una verdadera amiga y me has dado como siempre una lección —dijo Harry y luego le besó la mejilla haciendo que Luna se sonrojara.

Luna abrió su bolso, sacó las pociones dejándolas en la mesa del centro del salón y se fue directamente a la chimenea, tomó polvos flu y se fue. Harry miró a Hannah que seguía sentada y volvió a sentarse.

—He sido un cabrón, ¿no? —preguntó con una triste sonrisa.

—Casi me recordaste a Malfoy —dijo Hannah seria.

—¡Diablos, Hannah! Eres peor que Luna —dijo compungido.

—Si no hacemos nuestra labor bien, querido, entonces no merecemos llamarnos tus mejores amigas —dijo Hannah dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la chimenea, tomar polvos flu y entrar en ella —Vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo. Espero que te comportes o te lanzo un cruciatus y no me importa que seas el afamado héroe del mundo mágico —le dijo sonriendo y lanzándole un guiño. —Al Caldero Chorreante —dijo soltando los polvos flu desapareciendo.

Harry miró las escaleras con aprensión. Se suponía que él era Harry Potter, héroe de guerra, salvador del mundo mágico, auror, Primera Orden de Merlín, ex gryffindor como para comenzar acobardarse ahora. Debía subir a pedirle una disculpa a la ex slytherin. Respiró hondo, se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se encontró que la morena seguía llorando echa un ovillo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

—Parkinson —la llamó, pero la chica lo ignoró. —Parkinson, mírame, por favor —dijo tomándola por los hombros suavemente, atrayéndola hacia él y obligándola a girarse.

Pansy lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor que le rompió el corazón a Harry. Luna tenía razón. Ella estaba quebrada y él había sido un bruto sin sentimientos. Le retiró el cabello del rostro y la miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Bueno, en honor a la verdad, ella era completamente hermosa, pero ese no era el punto. No había ido a alabar sus atributos, sino a disculparse.

—Perdóname —dijo con sinceridad.

Pansy se le quedó mirando por unos segundos; luego pasó su brazo por el abdomen abrazándolo, refugiándose en su pecho rota en llanto. Harry, en un principio se puso tenso, dado que no esperaba la reacción de la morena, pero luego subió los pies a la cama, se bajó un poco hasta que el rostro de la chica quedó cerca de su cuello y la abrazo.

—Déjame protegerte —susurró cerca de su oído.

Como respuesta, Harry recibió un fuerte apretón. Ella se aferraba a él como un náufrago a un salvavidas. Entretanto, ella seguía llorando abrazada a Harry, mientras que él acariciaba su espalda susurrándole palabras de consoladoras y de apoyo.

Media hora después, ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Muchísimas gracias a los que han seguido y puesto en favoritos la historia.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. Aliados

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 3,891

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3:** Aliados

.

Cuando Hannah Longbottom apareció al mediodía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place le sorprendió que la mansión estuviera tan silenciosa. _«Harry tiene que estar dormido»,_ pensó. Se percató que las pociones rehabilitadoras que Luna le había dejado a Harry en la mañana seguían en la mesa del salón. Dejo todos los bolsos que traía en el comedor y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

Primero revisó la habitación de huésped -en donde ella había dormido la noche anterior-, pero Harry no estaba allí. Dudaba que su amigo estuviera en la habitación de su ahijado, porque este se encontraba con Hermione pasando el fin de semana; entonces, cerró la puerta y fue directamente a la habitación principal. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente -por si Parkinson seguía dormida- y se quedó petrificada en el umbral.

Harry y Parkinson estaban juntos en la cama dormidos y abrazados. Por un segundo, miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, pero las desecho al darse cuenta que ambos se veían completamente relajados y profundamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

 _«No se ven nada mal juntos»_ , pensó con una sonrisa. _«¿Será que el destino está moviendo sus hilos? Tal vez en otro tiempo me hubiera escandalizado, pero quien sabe. Tal vez lo que necesita Parkinson es alguien como Harry en su vida; y tal vez, Harry, necesite a alguien como ella para salvarlo de su amargura. Ja, cuando se lo cuente a Luna, ya sé que me dirá: "Son los nargles, Hannah, que están emparejando lo que creemos imposible"»_ , pensaba mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzar una carcajada.

—¿Qué hace Harry durmiendo con Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó en un susurro Neville detrás de Hannah sorprendido.

Hannah dio un respingo del susto y tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzar un grito, y despertar a los dos morenos que seguían durmiendo profundamente sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos los observaba detenidamente. Se giró y vio que su marido los miraba con los ojos como platos y el ceño fruncido. Hannah tomo el pomo de la puerta y cerró sigilosamente. Volvió a girarse sonriendo y abrazó a Neville.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo en su pecho oliéndolo.

Neville estaba sorprendido y confundido al ver a su mejor amigo con una de sus peores enemigas abrazado y durmiendo juntos en la misma cama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de su esposa, inmediatamente sus brazos la abrazaron tiernamente. Levantó el rostro de su mujer y le dio un dulce beso. Hannah lo tomó de la mano y lo guío escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina.

Neville se sentó en una silla con la cabeza echa un lio y sinnúmero de dudas, mientras Hannah comenzaba a sacar las compras que había hecho y lo ponía todo en la mesa. Él agarró su mano con suavidad y precisión, la atrajo hacia él y Hannah se sentó en sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente; mientras que Neville acariciaba con ternura la barriga de ella. Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados uno en los brazos del otro.

—Estaba loco por regresar contigo. No sabes cómo te he extrañado. Ya le dije a mi jefe que no aceptaré ninguna otra misión hasta que nuestro hijo al menos tenga tres meses de nacido. No voy a dejarte sola en estos momentos. Confió en Harry ciegamente, pero me niego rotundamente a que sea él quien este el parto de mi hijo por muy su padrino que sea —dijo sonriéndole a su mujer que sonreía radiante al escuchar las nuevas noticias.

—Me alegro, porque me hacías mucha falta y opino lo mismo que tú con respecto a Harry.

—¿Cómo se portó Harry? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Insufrible. Con su complejo de héroe a mil potencia. Casi estuve tentada en acusarlo en la Oficina de Aurores por acoso —dijo Hannah fingiendo estar molesta, mientras que Neville lanzaba una carcajada. —Me ha visitado todas las mañanas. A la hora de almuerzo comía en el bar, sino podía me enviaba una lechuza o enviaba a Dean. Ese es otro al que también estuve a punto de acusar —decía mientras Neville no paraba de reír. — En las noches, aparecía y me ayudaba a cerrar, y a limpiar. Casi le faltó acompañarme a la cama y leerme un cuento para que me durmiera.

Neville no podía parar de reír. No era solo por lo que su mujer le decía, sino porque él adoraba el sarcasmo que ella había adquirido en los últimos años, gracias a la amistad que se había forjado entre ella, Harry y Dean. Sus dos amigos y ex compañeros de casa en Hogwarts habían cambiado muchísimo durante la guerra. Esta les había dejado heridas difícil de cerrar y con la madurez temprana habían adquirido un tono sarcástico que lo mataba de la risa.

—Harry es un gran amigo y hermano. Veo que hizo todo lo que le pedí e inclusive empleo a Dean para cumplir mis deseos satisfactoriamente —dijo Neville para luego lanzar una carcajada, cuando Hannah le dio un pescozón en la nuca y lo miró con caras de pocos amigos.

—Vuelve a hacerlo y te juro que haré lo que Voldemort no les hizo a los dos de pequeño —dijo Hannah poniéndose de pie y buscando una gran cacerola. —A mis veintitrés años y con niñeras.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hace Parkinson aquí? —preguntó serio cambiando de tema repentinamente al recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Hannah encontró la cacerola, la llenó de agua, prendió el fuego de la hornilla y comenzó a picar las verduras en la mesa. Su rostro había adquirido una sobriedad que alertó a Neville sobre lo serio que era lo que pasaba.

—Pues todo comenzó como hace tres días…

Hannah le relató a Neville todo lo había pasado desde que Pansy había llegado al Caldero Chorreante la primera vez hasta el incidente de esa mañana mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo con la ayuda de su marido que la escuchaba atentamente entre sorprendido y molesto.

—¿Saben quién fue el cabrón que le hizo esto? —preguntó molesto, mientras su mujer lo miraba con orgullo y negaba con la cabeza. —Estoy seguro que Harry va a averiguar quien fue.

—Eso me temo y la verdad es que me va a dar pena el tipo, porqué Harry lo va a matar. Sabes que él tiene ese poder. Creo que es el único mago que puede asesinar a otro mago sin que el Ministerio lo cace y la verdad es que odio esas libertades que le ha dado el ministro. No es que no confíe en Harry, porque sabes que lo hago con mi vida, pero el poder es poder, y ambos sabemos que eso puede corromper hasta al más noble de los hombres—dijo Hannah preocupada.

—No te preocupes por Harry. Yo voy a estar con él en todo momento —dijo en un tono sobrio y Hannah lo miró con incredulidad y temor. —¡Oh, vamos, Hannah! No me mires así. El tipo se ha ganado a pulso la muerte. Si resulta que todas nuestras sospechas son ciertas y Parkinson ha sido víctima de un mago oscuro, te aseguro que no seré yo quien se interponga entre él y Harry.

—Me alegro escucharlo, hermano —dijo Harry entrando por la puerta de la cocina que había llegado minutos antes y había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos.

Neville sonrió e inmediatamente se puso de pie y abrazo a su mejor amigo. El mismo que, cuando su abuela murió asesinada por Rabastan Lestrange, no lo dejo solo dándole cobijo en su casa y portándose como un gran amigo. Aun le sorprendía como la amistad entre ambos había cambiado con el paso de esos cinco años hasta convertirlos en verdaderos hermanos.

—Escuchar detrás de las puertas es de muy mala educación, Harry. Deberías saberlo —le regañó Neville sonriendo burlón.

Harry que se había bañado y cambiado de ropa le sacó la lengua burlón. Se acercó a Hannah -que estaba con el rostro serio- para saludarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, esta le metió un pescozón en la nuca negando con la cabeza. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla con las cejas fruncidas y masajeándose la nuca fingiendo molestia, mientras Neville reía.

—Parkinson, quiere bañarse. ¿Puedes ayudarla con Mandy? —preguntó en un siseo.

Hannah inmediatamente fue al fregadero y se lavó las manos.

—¡Claro que sí! Le he comprado algunas cosas. Ropa, perfumes y cosas de mujer. Envié a Mandy a su casa a preguntarle a sus elfos qué le gustaba y le compré todo nuevo —dijo sonriendo buscando unas bolsa que había puesto aparte.

—Te lo reembolsaré —dijo Harry con media sonrisa, pero luego lanzó una carcajada cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —De acuerdo —dijo levantando las manos rendido.

—Vigilen el almuerzo y, Harry, deja de querer imitar a Malfoy con su tonito arrastrado, que no soy una serpiente para me estés siseando. A ese paso ya mismo comienzas a hablarme en parsel —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó al lado de Neville.

—A veces me pregunto si realmente es mi amiga. En menos de doce horas me ha comparado con Malfoy ya en dos ocasiones. Me estoy sintiendo muy ofendido.

Neville lanzó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes por las cosas de Parkinson. Va por parte nuestra —dijo Neville más serio y Harry asintió. —Hannah me ha contado todo lo que ha sucedido con ella y contigo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Agotado. Fui muy cruel con ella, pero me ha perdonado o eso creo. Es tan diferente a la chica que conocimos en el colegio. Esta quebrada, Nev —dijo Harry en un tono penoso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Por el momento, protegerla. No tiene a donde ir, así que se quedará aquí. Voy a averiguar quién le ha hecho esto y haré que lo pague —dijo molesto.

—Cuenta conmigo, Harry. Parkinson no es de mi agrado, pero todos podemos cambiar. La guerra nos cambió a todos y lo que le ha pasado también puede hacerle ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Además, pienso en lo le han hecho y en Hannah y nuestro hijo, y me dan ganas de cazar al hijo de puta. —Ambos bufaron molestos. —Asumo que las chicas te han mostrado su apoyo, ¿no? —Harry asintió. —Hannah hasta le ha comprado ropa y estoy seguro que le ha hecho un hueco a nuestros ahorros —dijo Neville más relajado sonriendo.

—Si quieres puedo desembolsarte el dinero…

—Tal vez no nade en dinero como tú, Potter, pero podemos darnos el lujo de hacer ciertos derroches sin quedarnos en la ruina. Además, estoy seguro que mi mujer se ha sentido pletórica al poder ayudar a la chica. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres—dijo Neville sonriendo. —¿Qué crees que digan los demás cuando sepan que tienes a la ex mortifaga en tu casa?

—¿Crees que me importa la opinión de los demás? —contestó Harry en un tono frío.

—No creo que a Hermione le guste que Pansy esté aquí y muchos menos cerca de Teddy.

—No vivo para satisfacer a Hermione, Nev. Hubo un tiempo en que la consideré mi hermana y estuve dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, pero ya no. No voy a mentirme a mí mismo diciéndote que no la quiero, porque no soy tan cabrón para olvidar todo lo que hizo por mí y tampoco es fácil arrancar de mi corazón los sentimientos por ella, pero la confianza que una vez le tuve, ella se encargó de quebrarla al traicionarme. Si le he vuelto hablar a ella y a Ron después de casi cinco años ha sido por petición de Luna y Hannah, porque por mí, jamás les hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Me duele que las cosas se dieran así, pero no puedo quitarme el sentimiento de traición cada vez que los veos. Además, Teddy la quiere. Jamás dejaría que mis sentimientos o mis problemas con ella o Ron interfirieran con su relación con Teddy, pero no voy a permitirle que se inmiscuya en mi vida como antes. La opinión de Hermione no me interesa —contestó Harry en un tono dolido y Neville asintió solidario.

—Al menos sabemos que Dean sufrirá un infarto masivo y habrá que resucitarlo cuando sepa todo esto, pero te apoyará como siempre.

—¿En qué tengo que apoyar a Harry? —preguntó el aludido entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿A caso en la Academia nos enseñaron a estar espiando detrás de las puertas y yo me perdí la clase o qué? —preguntó molesto Neville yendo a la estufa a revisar la cacerola.

—¡Siempre fuiste lento para algunas cosas! —dijeron Dean y Harry al unísono.

—Si serán cabrones los dos —dijo Neville en fingida molestia, mientras que los otros dos chicos reían.

Dean se sentó en una silla y observó a Harry detenidamente. Harry sabía que esperaba que le contara lo que estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos un momento, lanzó un largo suspiro y le contó todo, mientras que su amigo lo observaba asombrado.

Dean tardó diez minutos en procesar todo lo que Harry le había contado.

—Díganme que vamos a cazar al cabrón —dijo molesto. —Eso no se le hace a ninguna mujer ni aunque esa sea Pansy Parkinson.

—Por el momento, prefiero concentrarme en salvarlos a ambos. Luna dice que tanto ella como el bebé están en peligro. Luego me encargare de averiguar quién es el tipo y cuando lo encuentre deseara nunca haberla tocado.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Harry.

Harry y Neville sonrieron. Dean siempre había sido solidario con ambos y no esperaban menos de su amigo. Los tres habían trabajado arduamente los últimos tres años en la captura de los mortifagos que habían escapado después de la batalla final y en ese tiempo su amistad se había consolidado.

—Aunque no deja de parecerme raro que Parkinson este aquí en tu casa.

Neville se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la estufa y apago el fuego. El almuerzo estaba hecho. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean, pero se quedó observando la puerta. Allí estaba la morena, bañada con un camisón largo verde esmeralda, un poco de maquillaje, una coleta, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas junto a Hannah.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —preguntó Harry en tono sobrio poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, caminando hacia a ella. —Parkinson…

—Ella quería salir de la cama un rato, así que envié a Mandy a preguntarle a Luna si podría hacerlo y esta ha dicho que salir un rato no le hará daño ni a ella ni al bebé. Que tuviéramos cuidado y que no se excediera, así que la he invitado a almorzar con nosotros—dijo Hannah interrumpiéndolo con las cejas fruncidas molesta.

—Lo sé. He perdido el tacto. Soy un bruto —dijo Harry en un tono más afectuoso frente a Pansy mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla. —Estoy preocupado por ambos. No quiero que les pase nada.

Pansy asintió compresiva, se giró para irse, pero Harry la agarró suavemente por el brazo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No quiero importunar a nadie con mi presencia. Además, me avergüenza que sepan… —contestó Pansy en un leve susurro, pero Harry la escuchó claro.

—Tonterías. No importunas a nadie y te aseguro que ninguno de mis amigos dirá nada de lo que ha pasado. Estas segura aquí —dijo Harry extendiendo la mano esperando que ella lo aceptara.

Pansy se sentía avergonzada con todos ellos. No solo por su situación sino porque todos le daban el beneficio de la duda y estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. Eso la hacía sentir tan deprimida y miserable que lo único que quería era echarse a llorar y si era posible morirse en el proceso. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para odiarse a sí misma por ser tan patética frente a los que ella había considerado sus enemigos. Se desconocía, pero la habían roto y no sabía cómo salir de su mísera situación.

Harry la observó temblar por el llanto. Se acercó y la abrazó. Comenzó a susurrarle palabras bonitas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Pansy lo abrazó y lloró. Se sentía patética, pero no podía evitarlo; como tampoco el aferrarse al moreno. Había sentido más miedo en la última semana que en toda su vida y encontraba reconfortante la seguridad que había en los brazos de Harry Potter. Le costaba enormemente aceptarlo, pero le gustaba los brazos de él. Eran cálidos y desprendían tanta seguridad que ella se permitía pensar que estaba a salvo.

Hannah se apartó de ambos. Ella, Neville y Dean se fueron a lugar apartado en la cocina. Los tres se habían sorprendido del comportamiento de la chica. A Hannah le entristecía como ella estaba, mientras que su marido la abrazaba consolándola con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Era demasiado verla tan frágil y vulnerable. Prefería que fuera la misma serpiente de antaño a verla así, porqué hacerlo era saber que había lo suficiente malvado para quebrantar a una chica que varios años atrás había sido una de las personas más crueles que él había conocido.

Dean, por otra parte, dudaba que la chica fingiera. Darse cuenta por sí mismo que ella estaba destrozada le daba una rabia inmensa y entendía perfectamente el porqué de sus amigos en querer ayudarla. Él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que la chica se sintiera lo suficiente fuerte para protegerse. Nadie merecía que lo rompieran de esa manera.

—Ven a la mesa. No debes estar mucho de pie y Hannah te ha preparado un rico almuerzo. La pasaras bien. Te reirás de los terribles chistes de Dean —dijo Harry empujándola suavemente hacia la mesa.

—Potter, no estoy en China. Sigo en la misma habitación que tu —dijo el aludido fingiendo estar molesto. —Al menos yo intento tener sentido del humor, no como otros, que parecen que le han metido el palo de la escoba por el culo.

—¡DEAN! —gritaron los tres chicos en tono de advertencia.

Hannah inmediatamente se acercó a Pansy y con un movimiento de varita le arregló el maquillaje. Pansy le dedico un deje de sonrisa y Hannah le guiñó el ojo solidariamente. Harry la ayudó a sentarse en la silla convocando un cojín y poniéndoselo en la espalda para que estuviera más cómoda, y se sentó a su lado. Al otro lado, se sentó Dean, mientras que Neville y Hannah servían el almuerzo.

Estaban los cincos sentados en la mesa comiendo en un mutismo ensordecedor. Solo se escuchaban la cubertería chocar con los platos. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pansy comía de a poquito y los observaba de reojo a todos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente. ¿Por qué sus amigas no se portaban como lo hacía la ex hufflepuff? ¿Por qué ella no la habían defendido como lo había hecho la lunática en la mañana? ¿Por qué sus amigos no eran protectores como Potter? No entendía como sus enemigos eran los que la ayudaban y sus supuestos amigos le habían dado la espalda.

—Les juro que no es una treta. No finjo. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto en una semana que no me hallo a mí misma. No sé cómo recomponer… —dijo comenzando a temblar, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

—Lo sabemos, cariño —dijo Hannah con ternura. —Aquí estas a salvo. Tal vez te haga sentir incomoda que todos nosotros veamos que estas en un momento difícil, frágil y vulnerable, pero te aseguro que ninguno de los aquí presente, ni mucho menos Luna, diremos a alguien nada de lo que ha pasado. Aun cuando te recuperes y seas la misma de antes, nadie dirá nada.

—Todos me dieron la espalda. No tengo nada. Ni casa, ni dinero. Nada —dijo rota en llanto. —No sé qué hacer. Mi hijo…

Harry agarró su mano fuertemente.

—Parkinson, mírame —dijo en un tono sobrio que molesto en un principio a Hannah, pero luego se percató que no era con ella con quién él estaba molesto y solo trataba controlarse para no descargar la ira que sentía en contra de la persona que le había hecho daño.

Pansy lo miró con una tristeza tan enorme que traspaso el corazón de Harry como un puñal. Se juró nuevamente buscar al tipo que la había lastimado y hacerle pagar cada lagrima derramada por la morena.

—Te lo repito nuevamente, déjeme protegerte. Te doy mi palabra que si me lo permites nadie te volverá a hacer daño ni a ti ni al bebé. Ninguno te está pidiendo nada a cambio.

—Pero yo…

—Sí, eres mi enemiga declarada. Sí, intentaste entregarme a Voldemort, pero aun así me necesitas y yo estoy dispuesto a protegerte a ti y a tu hijo.

—Podría traerte problemas.

—Eso no es una novedad. Es sabido que soy un imán para los problemas. No me gustan, pero ellos me encuentran solito. Ya me he resignado.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con tus amigos. No quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo. No tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a nada y me odio por tener que reconocerlo.

—No los voy a tener. Mis amigos te apoyan también y, además, me lo estas advirtiendo y aun así estoy dispuesto a seguir hacia adelante, pero no puedo si tú no me lo permites.

—Granger y Weasley…

—La única opinión que me importa es la de las personas que están en esta mesa y la de Luna —dijo en un siseo letal que asustó a Pansy.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Porque tiene complejo de héroe. Se le ha subido a la cabeza todo eso de "el salvador del mundo mágico". Le gusta el drama y sin problemas no se halla así mismo —contestó Dean sonriendo.

Harry lo miró severamente creyendo que había sido un imprudente, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una hiposa risa de Pansy.

—San Potty al rescate.

Neville, Hannah y Dean lanzaron sonoras carcajadas. Harry la miraba serio, pero con cierto brillo de diversión en su mirada. Le agrado que ella pudiera hacer una pequeña broma. Minutos después estaban los cinco riéndose, lo que ocasiono que se relajara el ambiente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pansy se sintió segura y tranquila. Por un momento, se permitió confiar nuevamente. Solo esperaba no equivocarse, porque si ellos que se suponía que eran los buenos, la traicionaban, entonces ni ella ni su hijo tendrían esperanzas. Nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir, pero Harry la agarró de la mano. Pansy respiró profundamente y asintió. Harry sabía que estaba aceptando su protección y sonrió.

Los cincos reanudaron el almuerzo con los terribles chistes de Dean. Pansy trataba de comer por el bienestar de su hijo y el suyo propio, pero su estado emocional era completamente inestable. Cada vez que sentía que colapsaba, Harry le tomaba la mano y le daba un apretón.

Pansy se dio cuenta que cada vez que él lo hacía, su corazón se paralizaba unos segundos y eso la confundió y atemorizó muchísimo, porque tenía miedo de confiar en alguien, aunque este fuera el salvador del mundo mágico. El héroe que todos aclamaban y veneraban.

Un héroe que poco a poco se podía meter en su corazón y trastocar todo lo que conocía.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Muchísimas gracias a los que han seguido y puesto en favoritos la historia. Me alagan muchísimo. Espero este mismo fin de semana subir el próximo capítulo.

.

Contestación a **reviews** :

.

 **JessyRiddleFrikiBlack:** Me he reído con tu primer review. Me alegro que te gustara el fic, pero sobre todo la amistad que tienen Harry & Hannah. Creí que era tiempo de hacer algo completamente diferente. Pues la verdad es que la razón por la que Harry se comportó con ella en el segundo capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el pasado de ambos, sino más bien con lo que él vivió posterior a la guerra. Aunque no lo había planificado me encanta como me está quedando la amistad de _Hannah & Harry & Luna_. No comas ansias. Pronto sabrás quién es el susodicho padre. XDDD

 **Mar91:** Me alegro que guste la historia. Espero seguir cumpliendo las expectativas sobre el fic. Y, sí, Luna y su brutal sinceridad. Es que no puede ser de otra manera. Es lo que más amo de ella. Gracias por los comentarios.

 **Yo solo:** Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Espero que mi musa no me abandone y poder cumplir con las ideas que tengo planificadas para el fic. Gracias por comentar.

 **Playo04:** Gracias por considerar mi historia como una buena. No comas ansias. He estado enferma y no había podido sentarme a escribir. Espero actualizar más seguido.

 **ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley:** Sí. Harry ha sido un poco impulsivo, pero más adelante entenderás el porqué. Yo también quiero saber cómo se enamoran. Eso no lo he planificado, así que también estoy cómo tú. A ver que se le ocurre a mí musa. XDDD Trataré de actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora.

 **Valeritafy: Mi** adorada alma gemela, gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste el fic. Sabes que he estado enferma, pero espero actualizar más seguido. Mi musa ha estado centrada en este fic y tengo algunas nuevas ideas. Solo estoy tratando de hacer una buena historia sin tantos líos. Quiero algo bien desarrollado con buenos e interesantes detalles, pero sin que se alargue. No quiero que se me vaya de las manos y termine echa una mierda.

 **Lia Oswald:** Cuando he leído la pregunta de cuántos capítulos serán, casi me he muerto de la risa. Se suponía que este regalo para Jess era de **UN SOLO** capítulo, pero termino por ser un longfics. ¿Cuán largo será? Eso dependerá de mi musa. Tengo gran parte de la historia en mi cabeza. Al menos las ideas más importantes, pero lo demás me estoy dejando llevar. A mí también me gusta mi Harry. Quiero que sea un chico joven (porque solo tiene 23 años), centrado y maduro.

 **Doristarazona:** La verdad es que cuando comencé la idea de este fic, como mencioné antes, era para un OS, pero mi musa cuando decide expandirse pues alarga las cosas. Ahora que he ido pensando en que quiero de la historia, me dije que quería hacer algo diferente. Con ciertos detalles que no he leído en otros fics. (Si los hay, yo no lo he leído). Solo espero que esos detalles que quiero en la historia no te decepcionen a ti ni a los demás. ¿Qué te parece si nos preparamos juntas psicológicamente? Porque aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Hay que preguntarle a la ingrata (Aka: Mi musa) que tiene planificado. XDDD

 **Lady Morgana9:** ¡Oh! El Hansy es amor. A mí me encanta este par. Me alegro que te esté gustando mi historia.

 **Elías:** Gracias por el comentario.

 **marcos. :** Me alegro que te guste. Yo también quiero saber cómo mi musa manejará la relación de esos dos. XDDD

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	4. Confianza y Lealtad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 2,929

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 4:** Confianza y lealtad

.

—El almuerzo ha estado riquísimo, Abbott —dijo Pansy educadamente con una leve sonrisa, pero luego se ruborizó. —Disculpa, señora Longbottom.

—¡Oh, gracias! Me alegro que te gustara. He hecho algo sencillo, porque sé que en los primeros meses de embarazo no toleramos mucho las comidas fuertes y quería que pudieras comer. Luna dijo que era importante que comieras bien, y por favor llámame Hannah —contestó ruborizada.

—Gracias, Hannah —dijo con una leve sonrisa y luego miró a Harry a su lado. —Potter… —Pansy cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Cuando abrió sus ojos luchaba porque las lágrimas no volvieran a brotar. —¡Merlín! No quiero sonar mala agradecida, pero odio tener que hacerlo —decía con las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas sin poderlas controlar. —¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a tu habitación? No me creo capaz de llegar sola. Quisiera acostarme, por favor —dijo en un tono estrangulado embargada de sentimientos de vergüenza y molestia.

Harry la miró detenidamente. Debía ser muy difícil para ella tener que pedirle un favor. ¿Quién lo diría? Escuchar una simple suplica de ella debería haber sido satisfactorio para él luego de años de insultos, pero verla tan frágil y vulnerable lo que realmente le producía era rabia. Era diferente y no porque hubiera cambiado, sino porque un infeliz la había quebrado hasta el extremo de que dejara de ser quien había sido alguna vez. Harry se puso de pie, extendió su mano y Pansy la aceptó poniéndose de pie. Ambos salieron de la cocina dejando a los tres chicos perplejos.

—Merlín sabe que tuve que aguantar burlas e insultos de ella durante todos mis años en Hogwarts, pero realmente odio verla así —dijo Neville sobriamente.

—Verla así me hace pensar que hay alguien por ahí lo suficiente oscuro y cabrón para hacerle eso a alguien como ella —dijo Dean mirando la puerta con una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

—No le digan a Harry que he dicho esto, pero cada vez que la veo y pienso en su pequeño hijo, una parte de mi desea que Harry acabe con él —dijo Hannah, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Neville le pasó el brazo por sus hombros estrechándola.

—Harry intentará encerrarlo en Azkaban, Hannah. Sé que te preocupa el hecho de Harry pueda asesinarlo, pero el que lo hizo se ha ganado a pulso una maldición. Aunque Dean y yo estaremos con Harry. Si podemos evitarlo lo haremos, pero no prometo mucho, porque una parte de mí también desea lo mismo. Haremos lo correcto. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Como diría, Trewlaney, presagio una muerte lenta y dolorosa —dijo Dean imitando a la profesora de Adivinación.

—Yo intento calmar a mi mujer y a ti te da por hacer chistes del mal gusto —dijo Neville molesto.

—Hay cosas que no cambian, Nev, pero chiste de mal gusto o no, Dean tiene razón. El problema es que si se dijera que Harry puede asesinar a sangre fría y no sufrir, pues no me preocuparía tanto, pero es que ese es el problema, una parte de Harry siempre se quiebra cada vez que alguien muere por sus manos —dijo Hannah con tristeza levantándose y comenzando a recoger la mesa.

Harry y Pansy subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Harry la ayudo a llegar a hasta la cama. En cuanto, Pansy se subió la arropo. Esta lo miraba detenidamente con los ojos aguados. A Harry le incomodaba verla todo el tiempo llorar, pero entendía que todo su mundo se había desmoronado. Era como estar naufragando a la deriva sin nada y esa era una imagen muy desoladora.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Potter —susurró. —Diría que un blandengue sino fuera porque sé que asesinaste al señor Tenebroso y eso demuestra el poder que tienes. Muchos de sus seguidores te temen, aunque no quieran decirlo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y se sentó en la butaca frente a ella. Pansy seguía observándolo detenidamente. Debía reconocer que verdaderamente él era uno de los buenos, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que no era tonto ni ingenuo. Algo le había pasado que lo había quebrado igual que ella y no era el mismo chico que había estado en el colegio.

—¿Eso es un halago, Parkinson? —preguntó burlón.

—Es un hecho. Sé que te has mostrado atento conmigo y te has preocupado por mi hijo, pero no confías en mí y lo entiendo. Yo tengo mis desconfianzas también, pero soy tan patética que prefiero aguantármelas, porque no tengo a donde ir. Aunque sé que pronto me tendré que ir. Sé que en cuanto la luná… Lovegood diga que estamos fuera de peligro me tendré que ir… —dijo sin poder terminar rompiendo en llanto y haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

Harry se quedó taciturno y pensativo. Era cierto lo que ella decía. Aunque no podía decir que desconfiaba totalmente de ella. Le daba el beneficio de la duda. Él confiaba ciegamente en Luna y su diagnóstico demostraba que ella había sido atacada; y aunque podría pecar de idiota, él no podía dejarla a merced del infeliz que le había hecho daño ni en la calle.

—¡Mandy! —llamó a su elfa que apareció inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia. —Por favor, tráeme una de las pociones que dejo Luna en el salón para la señorita.

—Enseguida, amo —dijo la elfa desapareciendo.

Harry se puso de pie, fue al baño, busco en el pequeño armario otra poción y regreso nuevamente a la habitación. Encontró en la mesa de noche la poción que le pidió a su elfa. Se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de la morena y la ayudó a sentarse nuevamente. Estiró su brazo hasta el cajón de la mesa de noche, sacó un pañuelo y con extrema ternura limpio el rostro de la chica, mientras que esta lo miraba triste.

—Esta es la poción rehabilitadora que te la dejo, Luna —dijo agarrando la poción que estaba encima de la mesa y dándosela.

Pansy agarró la poción, se la tomó y le devolvió el frasco vacío. Harry le extendió otra poción y ella nuevamente, agarró el frasco y se la tomó. Luego volvió acostarse dándole la espalda.

—No te dije para qué era la otra poción.

—Si hubieras querido matarme, Potter, ya lo hubieras hecho. Creo que ambos sabemos que has tenido muchas oportunidades desde anoche. No creo que vayas a envenenarme, sobretodo, por la manera en que defendiste a mi hijo en la mañana —dijo en un tono apagado que Harry le molestó un poco.

—Es una poción para dormir sin sueños. Creo que te ayudará a descansar —dijo serio.

—Gracias.

—No confío en ti, Parkinson. Entiendo que tú tampoco en mí, pero te puedo asegurar que mientras estés en mi casa ni tú, ni tu hijo, correrán ningún peligro. Estoy seguro que ambos hemos cambiado en los últimos cinco años y que la vida se ha encargado de pasarnos factura de lo bueno o malo que hayamos hecho, pero no iremos a pretender que somos amigos ahora, porque sería muy hipócrita de nuestra parte. ¿Qué te pareces si nos brindamos un poco de confianza para empezar y luego nos ganamos el resto?

Pansy se sentó nuevamente y lo miró. Se sentía un poco cansada. La poción para dormir estaba haciendo su efecto. Se quedó observando los ojos del moreno y vio en ellos sinceridad. Algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada en su círculo de magos sangre puras y le gustó. Por primera vez, admiró la cualidad de los leones de ser sinceros y no unos rastreros como las serpientes. Como ella.

Harry la observó llevarse la mano al pecho y cerrar los ojos. Ella respiró hondamente y exhaló lentamente. Se preguntó en qué pensaba la chica y estuvo tentado usar la legeremancia con ella, pero él jamás utilizaría ese tipo de magia en otra persona al menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

—No tienes porqué creerme, pero te doy mi palabra que haré todo lo que pueda para ser merecedora de tu confianza. Sé que nunca he hecho nada que mostrara que podía ser una buena persona, pero te juro por mi hijo, que quiero ser una mejor persona y me gustaría empezar por ganarme la confianza de ustedes —decía aguantando las lágrimas. —Es doloroso, Potter. Todo esto es doloroso para mí. En especial, porque me he dado cuenta de que ustedes tienen miles de razones para odiarme y darme la espalda, pero son los que me están ayudando. Me has ofrecido tu protección. Necesito ser una mejor persona, Potter. Necesito aprender a crear un nuevo mundo para mi hijo. No quiero que él repita mis errores. No quiero que sea como los sangre puras. Solo que no sé cómo hacerlo. ¡Soy patética! —dijo sinceramente por primera vez y rompió en llanto.

—No eres patética, Parkinson. Todo tu mundo se ha desmoronado y entiendo que te sientas perdida y confundida. Creo que lo primero que debe preocuparte es mejorarte de salud. Después, poco a poco, puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras hacer. Sé que lo has perdido todo y quiero que dejes de pensar que voy a echarte a la calle en cuanto te mejores, porque puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Tu solo encárgate de mejorar. Luego hablaremos de qué haremos. Si te propones cambiar, sé que puedes hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de tener la valentía y la voluntad para cambiar.

Pansy asintió y volvió acostarse. Los parpados le pesaban. Harry la observó cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras brotaba una lágrima. Se la limpio con la yema del pulgar. Su rostro se mantenía sobrio observándola. Esperaba no equivocarse con ella, pero si era cierto lo que ella decía estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

Luego de quedarse observándola por varios minutos, Harry se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Bajo la escaleras con la cabeza llena de miles de preguntas y dudas. Fue directamente al salón en donde estaban sus tres amigos charlando serios. Se dejó caer en una butaca.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Hannah preocupada.

—Dormida. Le he dado una poción para dormir—contestó Harry tratando de contener su ira. —Les juro que cuando encuentre al cabrón que le hizo esto lo voy a matar —dijo furioso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Dean.

Harry, en un principio, se mantuvo silencioso, respirando hondamente intentando contener la rabia que sentía. Luego les contó a sus tres amigos toda la conversación que había tenido con la morena minutos antes, mientras que estos lo escuchaban con atención y serios.

—Lo que realmente me choca, es que se bebió la segunda poción sin saber ni siquiera lo que era, y ¿si la hubiera envenenado?

—Harry, tu sería incapaz de envenenar a alguien y eso hasta Parkinson lo sabe —dijo Hannah seria.

—No, cariño, lo que Harry quiere decir, es que ella se lo bebió como si no le importara nada. Si Harry hubiera querido envenenarla a ella no le hubiera importado —dijo Neville a su esposa.

—Realmente esa chica está mal —dijo Dean con una sobriedad poco conocida en él.

—Ya les dije que ella está muy deprimida —dijo Luna saliendo de la chimenea con su novio Rolf Scamander. —¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Bien —contestaron los tres en un tono sobrio que sorprendió a Luna.

Rolf le tendió la mano a cada uno de los chicos saludándolos y luego le dio un beso a Hannah en la mejilla. Luna le dio un beso a cada uno y se sentó en las reposaderas de la butaca de Harry, mientras que Rolf se sentaba en el sillón al lado de Neville.

—¿Le hiciste algo? —preguntó Luna seria mirando hacia abajo a Harry.

—Ahora resulta que soy el malo —dijo molesto.

—Harry, no creo… —decía Hannah, cuando Luna la interrumpió.

—Jamás pensaría que eres malo, Harry, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto te supera. No solo por quién es ella, sino por lo que representa el embarazo de Parkinson. Esta mañana mezclaste su situación con el pasado y aunque eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco, eres impulsivo y solo cuando ya has lanzado el golpe te das cuenta de los que has hecho. Me preocupo por ella como sanadora, pero también lo hago por ti como amiga. No por los problemas que pueda traer, porque quisiera saber quién será el imbécil que tenga la estupidez de enfrentarse a ti, sino me preocupo por tu corazón. Eres honorable y bondadoso, pero te he visto sacrificar tu corazón por lo demás y terminar lastimado.

Harry quedó conmovido con las palabras de Luna. Se hizo a un lado y la jaló hasta sentarla junto a él en la butaca, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, estrechándola y dándole un beso en la sien con ternura.

—Rolf sino te casas con ella, lo haré yo —dijo sonriendo, mientras que Luna le daba un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Hablo en serio, Potter —dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

—Yo también —dijo Harry riendo.

—Aleja tus garras de mi novia, Potter —dijo Rolf señalándolo con un dedo con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry les contó a los recién llegados todo lo que había sucedido desde el almuerzo. Luego todos se habían quedado en un mutismo, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos procesando todo lo que había sucedido las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Teddy cuando regrese? —preguntó Dean.

—Pues mantenerla vigilada cuando este Teddy presente hasta que pueda confiar en ella —contestó Harry serio. —Por cierto, Hannah, ¿crees que le puedas pedir a Seamus que se quede en el Caldero todo el día? Me gustaría que te quedaras en las mañanas aquí. Parkinson no tiene varita. Se la quité cuando intentó irse en la mañana, pero aun cuando la tuviera, ella no sería una amenaza para ti. Nev y yo te hemos entrenado bien, y me gustaría que te quedaras con ella y Teddy.

—¡Claro que sí! No veo ningún problema. Hablaré con Seamus, pero debes devolverle su varita, Harry. Debemos mostrarle un poco de confianza para que ella también nos la brinde —dijo Hannah seria.

—Tú puedes estar aquí un rato antes de irte al ministerio; Nev, puede venir a almorzar y así revisar que todo esté bien, y si ninguno de los dos sale temprano del ministerio, yo puedo venir en las tardes y quedarme con ambos hasta que llegues. Así Hannah puede irse a casa —dijo Dean.

—Yo también puedo pasarme o quedarme en vez de Hannah, así ella puede hacer sus cosas y descansar. Trabajo desde mi casa, así que cualquier cosa que suceda puedo estar aquí —dijo Rolf.

—Me gustaría que esto se quede entre nosotros. No solo por la seguridad de Teddy sino de la de ella también. El tipo posiblemente la esté buscando y la seguridad del fidelio de la casa la protegerá. De igual forma, solo ustedes y George tienen autorización para entrar a la casa. Hablaré mañana con George y lo pondré al día, así si viene a la casa no se lleva la sorpresa de verla aquí —dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron solemnemente.

—Harry, si quieres, yo hablo con George. Quede en reunirme esta noche con él y Seamus en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras Hannah habla con Seamus, yo puedo comentárselo en privado. Al menos que quieras involucrar a Seamus.

—Creo que aparte de George, no deberíamos agregar a nadie más en esto. No solo por la seguridad de todos, sino porque es muy difícil para ella toda esta situación. Ya es suficiente con que nosotros lo sepamos y a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo la estemos ayudando. Además, no creo que los demás piensen igual que nosotros y la ayuden —dijo Luna abrazada a Harry.

Harry asintió.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Neville.

—Por apoyarme en esto. Sé que todos tienen un gran corazón, pero también sé que lo hacen para apoyarme. Parkinson no fue nada buena con ninguno de ustedes y aun así están aquí ayudándola.

—Se nos ha contagiado un poco tu complejo de "salvador del mundo mágico" —dijo Dean y Harry mágicamente sin varita le lanzó un cojín, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

Harry los miró a cada uno de ellos mientras reían y seguían haciendo chistes sobre él. Recordar la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger le causaba un gran dolor. Los extrañaba y eso no lo podía ocultar, pero al menos tenía la dicha de contar con ellos. La amistad incondicional que les mostraba cada uno de ellos lo había ayudado al final de la guerra, después, cuando Hermione y Ginny lo habían traicionado y durante la crianza de Teddy. Tenía mucho que agradecerles a ellos y ahora no podía ser la excepción. Estaban con él en las buenas y malas.

Harry sintió una mano que agarró la suya y le daba un apretón. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Luna lo miraba con una sonrisa compresiva y se la devolvió. Besó su frente. Ella había sido un gran soporte cuando murió su padrino, Sirus, en quinto año, pero aquella noche, cuando creyó que no podría sobrevivir al dolor, ella estuvo a su lado sacándolo de las sombras. Ella siempre había sido su soporte y cuando su padre había muerto, y se había quedado tan sola como él, lo ayudo con la crianza de Teddy hasta que se mudó un año antes con su novio.

—En cualquier momento nos veo a cada uno con una cicatriz en forma de rayo como la de Harry tatuada en la frente en solidaridad —dijo Dean ocasionando que todos lanzaran sonoras carcajadas.

.

* * *

Contestación a **reviews** :

 **Lia Oswald:** Laura yo también pienso lo mismo que tú con respecto a la amistad de ambos, pero en esta historia quería hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre leemos en los fics o está en los libros. No digo que pongo a Hermione mala, porque no es así, sino que quiero algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Yo también amo a mi Neville. Desde que leo los libros y comparé que en las películas le quitaron parte de su protagonismo, me enamoré del personaje. Con respecto a Pansy, pienso igual que tú, pero debes recordar que hasta las personas más fuertes se pueden quebrantar. Es parte del diseño humano. Todos tenemos una vulnerabilidad. La cuestión es si ella seguirá rota o se reconstruirá nuevamente, pero con otra fuerza mucho mayor, como lo es la amistad, el amor y la lealtad.

 **carlos29:** Pues yo te diré que soy anti canon. Soy portadora de las parejas más raras. Eso lo puedes constatar en mi otra cuenta, pero por ahora me ha gustado mantener a Neville/Hannah y Luna/Rolf canon. Me halaga muchísimo tus palabras, pero sobre todo que te esté gustando mi historia. Lo de la confianza tal vez me salió rápido en los capítulos anteriores, porque inicialmente este fic era un OS, pero fue creciendo. Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Cualquier sugerencia es más que bienvenida.

 **phoenix1993:** ¿Qué tan pronto? ¿Hoy? Conste, no te acostumbres, pero el primer capítulo de hoy ya lo tenía casi listo y este lo trabaje hoy, porque ya lo tenía planificado completamente en mi mente, así como el próximo. Si lo termino hoy, tendrás otro, sino entre mañana, domingo y el lunes.

 **Valeritafy:** Pues te adelantaré que es posible que en el próximo capítulo te enteres qué le hizo Hermione a Harry para que él este así. A mí también me enamorado mi Hannah. No era lo que tenía pensado para ella en un principio, pero cuando comencé a escribir me salió así. Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	5. El ataque de Justin y Susan

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 3,009

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5:** El ataque de Justin y Susan

.

El sábado terminó sin ningún otro inconveniente entre los chicos. Estos se habían quedado en la mansión charlando y entre todos prepararon la cena, mientras que Harry sintió un momento nostálgico al recordar el tiempo en que Dean, Neville, Luna y Hermione vivían con él. Recordar a Hermione le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Sintió que alguien lo miraba detenidamente y cuando alzo la vista, observó que Luna lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice al compartir el mismo recuerdo y él le sonrió de vuelta.

Pansy se negó a bajar a cenar. Le avergonzaba estar con todos en el mismo lugar. Además, cada vez que estaba con ellos, recordaba todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que había vivido los últimos días y rompía en llanto. Luna, preparó una bandeja con comida, subió a la habitación y cenó con ella mientras los demás lo hacían en el comedor. Para Pansy había sido un gesto muy gentil el que ella le hiciera compañía mientras cenaban y le buscara conversación. Descubrió que la pérdida de su padre le había roto la ensoñación de la que siempre había sido caracterizada y había vuelto su carácter más sobrio y eso fuera por su estado inestable u hormonal le ocasionó una profunda tristeza.

La conversación con la ravenclaw fue muy amena e inclusive descubrió que era mucho más inteligente de lo que los demás creían y que era muy perceptiva a todo lo que le rodeaba. Hablaron sobre el embarazo y todos los cambios que podían surgir en su cuerpo. Ella fue muy paciente al contestarle y explicarle todo detalladamente. Al final, decidió que la chica realmente le agradaba y que a diferencia de con los demás inspiraba una confianza nata que era imposible dudar de su bondad y sinceridad. Por lo tanto, le pidió que fuera su sanadora y que se encargara del nacimiento de su hijo en su momento, a lo que Luna asintió entusiasmada.

Durante el domingo, Pansy se pasó todo el día encerrada en la habitación de Harry. Las únicas visitas que había recibido eran las del mismo Potter y la de Luna Lovegood -que había ido en la mañana a desayunar con ella -después de su turno en San Mungo- y luego cenó con ella antes de regresar a su casa. Aunque no le dio el alta, le dijo que tanto ella como su hijo se encontraban mucho más estables, pero que aún debía descansar. A pesar de las buenas noticias, el ánimo de Pansy se mantuvo inestable y en dos ocasiones la rubia tuvo que darle un leve sedante.

Mientras tanto, Harry se quedó encerrado en su despacho sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No se arrepentía de ayudar a la ex slytherin, pero en más de una ocasión se preguntó en qué carajos pensaba al complicarse la vida trayéndola a su casa. Pensó en Teddy, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que la chica no le haría daño, pero aun así mantuvo la determinación de mantenerla vigilada hasta que él considerara que ella era digna de confianza.

Hannah durante el día le envió cuatro patronus preguntándole por la salud de la morena y Harry le contestó que todo estaba bien, y que inclusive Luna había pasado el día en la casa. Al quinto patronus, la amenazó con acusarla de hostigamiento y ella arremetió enviándole un vociferador en el que lo llamo de todo, y que le alegró el día.

Esa misma noche, Harry descubrió que tendría que compartir sus pociones para dormir sin sueños, cuando a la medianoche despertó azorado al escuchar los gritos de la morena. Inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y fue a su habitación solo en ropa interior. Al entrar a la habitación, la encontró temblando como una hoja, echa un ovillo y llorando. Harry fue al baño, busco una de sus pociones, se la dio y ella la bebió sin preguntar.

Se percató que no se había vestido, entonces se paró para irse, pero al ver que ella aun temblaba, volvió a la cama, levantó el cobertor, se metió dentro y la abrazo. Media hora después, la chica dormía profundamente abrazada a él, mientras que él no podía volver a coger el sueño. Se quedó observándola y tuvo que reconocer que era hermosa. Nunca antes se había percatado, porque ella era la insufrible novia de Malfoy y una enemiga, pero se reconocía que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado años atrás, no la consideraba su enemiga.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, cuando al fin se quedó dormido. Dos horas después, lo despertó el patronus de Dean. Maldijo en voz baja y salió sigilosamente de la cama. Se detuvo un momento a observarla y vio que ella abrazaba la almohada en donde él había estado. Una leve sonrisa se le escapo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se fue directamente al baño.

Hannah y Neville Longbottom llegaron por la red flu a la mansión Black el lunes a las cinco de la madrugada. Ambos tenían cara de soñolientos. Neville llevaba su uniforme de Auror, mientras que Hannah seguía con su camisón rosa pálido, unas pantuflas de conejito que le había regalado Luna dos navidades atrás y el cabello todo despeinado con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry los esperaba en el salón terminando de abotonarse la chaqueta de Auror y con una cara entre preocupación y culpa que no pasó desapercibida por los recién llegados. Harry los miró a ambos serio, pero cuando observó las pantuflas de Hannah no pudo evitar embozar una leve sonrisa. Las reconoció inmediatamente. Eran una de las pocas cosas que quedaban de la vieja Luna. La lunática Lovegood y que la guerra se había encargado de casi de exterminar.

—He recibido tu patronus. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Neville preocupado.

—Hannah, creo que deberías sentarte. Tengo algo delicado que decirte —dijo Harry serio y Hannah inmediatamente se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó sentándose.

—Dean me ha enviado su patronus. Hace un par de horas, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones fueron atacados —dijo Harry serio y Hannah se alteró comenzando a llorar.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó en tono estrangulado.

—Ambos están vivos, pero Justin está muy mal herido. Ambos están en San Mungo —Hannah se puso de pie, pero Harry la detuvo. —Necesito que te quedes con Parkinson.

Hannah comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No. Ellos son mis amigos y debo…

—Hannah, sé que Justin es uno de tus mejores amigos y que lo correcto es que estés a su lado, pero Neville y yo tenemos que ir a casa de los Finch-Fletchley a ver qué ha pasado y a seguir el rastro de los perpetradores —le dijo Harry interrumpiéndola.

—Pero…

—Le enviado un patronus al jefe y le he pedido este caso por ti. Neville y yo estamos a cargo. He enviado a Dean a San Mungo para proteger a Justin y a Susan. Se lo he pedido encarecidamente a él para tu tranquilidad. También he despertado a Luna y ha ido a San Mungo. En cuanto tenga noticias ella misma vendrá a avisarte, pero necesito que me apoyes. Parkinson no puede quedarse sola —dijo Harry y Hannah volvió a sentarse.

—De acuerdo, Harry, pero si para el mediodía no sé nada de Justin y Susan iré yo misma a San Mungo a averiguar cómo están e iré con Parkinson o sin ella. Quedas avisado —dijo Hannah seria y Harry asintió.

Harry sabía cuánto Hannah apreciaba a sus amigos y no podía pedirle nada más que ese tiempo. Él también hubiera hecho lo mismo o para ser honestos, él hubiera salido por la puerta y nadie lo habría detenido, pero debía evitar que Hannah saliera de la casa hasta que averiguara con exactitud lo que había sucedido. Miró a Neville y este asintió en agradecimiento.

Neville sabía que Harry estaba utilizando todo su arte de manipulación para que Hannah se quedara en la casa –donde el fidelio podría protegerla- y así mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Se sabe por qué fue? —preguntó Neville.

—Al parecer fueron los mortifagos —dijo Harry con culpa. —No sé si tenga que ver con esa propuesta que Justin hizo en el Wizengamot la semana pasada.

Hannah levantó la vista al escuchar el tono de culpa de Harry y se puso de pie.

—¡No te atrevas a culparte, Potter! —dijo seria parándose frente a él con los brazos en jarra. —Has hecho bastante por la comunidad mágica y por todos los magos y brujas que han sobrevivido a la pasada guerra. Tú no tienes la culpa de que todavía esos cabrones sigan sueltos y no tengan más nada que hacer que joder y joder. Ya te has sacrificado bastante desde que estabas en Hogwarts. ¡No eres el único jodido mago en este mundo! ¡Que los demás aprendan a defenderse, carajo! —dijo Hannah molesta.

Harry y Neville hicieron un esfuerzo por no lanzar una carcajada. Era cierto que Harry se sentía culpable y responsable por todos los ataques, pero no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar a su amiga defenderlo con tanto ímpetu. Solo cuando Hannah estaba realmente molesta soltaba un sinnúmero de improperios tan poco de ella que Neville y Harry casi nunca podían evitar reírse. Sin importar que ella lo amenazara con hechizarlos.

—Entonces, Justin tiene razón. Hay familias sangre puras que era partidarias a tu sabes quién y temen que se sepa —dijo Neville con ceño fruncido.

—Estas en lo cierto, Longbottom —dijo Pansy desde las escaleras asustando a los otros tres chicos que no la habían sentido llegar.

Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones. La acompañó hasta el sofá y Pansy se sentó al lado de Hannah que le dedico una triste sonrisa de saludo, mientras que Neville solo asintió.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Pansy negaba con la cabeza.

Neville y Hannah se miraron con sorpresa, pero luego disimularon y Hannah sonrió.

—Me han despertado las náuseas. Venía a buscar un poco de agua, cuando los escuché. No quería ser metiche y escuchar a escondidas, pero…

—No te preocupes. Eso es algo habitual en esta casa —dijo con burla y Harry bufó. —Entonces, ¿es por el proyecto de ley que sugirió Justin? —preguntó Neville.

—Finch-Fletchley tiene mucha razón. Muchos de los que fueron seguidores de Voldemort no llevaban la marca. Ustedes saben que yo intenté entregar a Potter, pero no llevo la marca. Solo fueron especulaciones y mi comportamiento se achacó a que era inmadura y tenía miedo, pero la realidad es que mi familia era de una de esas familias seguidoras al señor Oscuro, aunque no fueron marcados como otras. La propuesta de su amigo para investigar a las familias sangre puras es una amenaza para los que se han salvado de ser juzgados por el Ministerio —contestó Pansy nerviosa con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente sabiendo que estaba traicionado a su familia, sus amigos y conocidos.

—¿Tu familia tiene que ver con los ataques? —preguntó Harry serio.

—¡No contestes, Parkinson! —dijo Hannah poniéndose de pie furiosa frente a Harry con la manos en jarra mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. —No la utilices, Potter. Ya ella tiene bastantes problemas como para que tú le compliques la vida. ¡Averígualo tú mismo, que para eso te hiciste Auror!

Pansy por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió. Se puso de pie, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hannah y la guio de vuelta al sofá. Hannah se dejó guiar, pero le lanzaba pullas a Harry con la mirada. Neville tomo nota de la actitud de la morena. Era un punto a su favor al tratar a su mujer con gentiliza y eso era algo que él no pasaría por alto. Porque si había una forma de ganarse a Neville era a través de su mujer, pero para cierto moreno que las miraba asombrado tampoco paso por alto.

—Tranquilízate, Abbo… Hannah —le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Potter, ha hecho una pregunta valida. Acabo de darles información valiosa para su investigación y es lógico que pregunte. No creo que Potter me este utilizado. Lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que él es demasiado honorable. Además, si mis padres no tuvieron piedad de mí ni de mi hijo al lanzarme a la calle sin un _knut_ , ¿Por qué tendría yo que tener piedad de ellos? —dijo Pansy con un tono estrangulado a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hannah al notar que Pansy estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, agarró su mano, le dio un apretón y cuando la morena la miró le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego miró a Harry tan seria que él sintió un escalofrió. Hannah siempre había sido una chica pacifica e incapaz de lastimar a nadie, pero la guerra y la mala juntilla de Dean, George, Seamus y Parvati Patil la habían transformado en una mujer fuerte e intimidante. Dulce y tierna, pero con un lenguaje de camionero cuando se molestaba. Mientras que la amistad de Luna Lovegood la había equipado de una sinceridad aplastante.

—Últimamente me he vuelto un bruto sin tacto ni sentimientos—dijo Harry en tono de disculpa avergonzado.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Hannah mirándolo severamente y Harry sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Harry sabía que Hannah tenía razón. Además, utilizar la información que le diera la morena la pondría en peligro a ella y al bebé. Se convertiría en blanco para los mortifagos y ya bastante había pasado como para complicarle más su existencia.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta, Potter, es sí. Mis padres tienen que ver con los ataques y te diría que una de las familias con más poder entre los que se han quedado en las sombras —dijo Pansy nerviosa a punto de un colapso y Hannah agarró su mano fuertemente dándole apoyo.

—Harry y yo ignoraremos lo que has dicho. ¿Cierto, Harry? —dijo Neville serio y Harry asintió.

—¡No, no lo hagan! —dijo Pansy con vehemencia. —No tengo pruebas de que ellos lo son, pero puedo hacerles una lista de los que eran seguidores del señor Tenebroso durante la guerra y que se mantienen en las sombras atacando. Tal vez no la puedan utilizar, pero si los vigilan, tal vez, puedan encontrar pruebas y atraparlos —dijo Pansy en tono histérico con las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. —Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Harry se puso de pie, se arrodilló frente a ella y la agarró de la mano. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo ella. Quería retribuirle su ayuda y en el proceso hacer una diferencia, pero Harry no iba a permitir que lo hiciera sacrificando su propio pellejo.

—No he escuchado nada. Bueno, tal vez, he escuchado, que usted señorita quiere irse a la cama a descansar —dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a su vez a ponerse de pie. —Luna no te ha dado de alta y si quieres bajar al comedor a almorzar debes irte a la cama. Le diré a Mandy que te lleve un té de limón con galletas saladas. Recuerdo que Hannah comía eso y se sentía mejor con las náuseas —decía Harry llevándola hacia la habitación.

Harry subió a su habitación y dejó a Pansy en la cama acomodada. Llamó a su elfa, le dio indicaciones y luego bajo en busca de Neville.

—Debemos irnos, Nev —dijo Harry serio, pero antes que él y Neville llegarán a la chimenea, Hannah lo detuvo y lo abrazó.

—Estoy siendo una loca hormonal. Lo siento. No quise hablarte de esa manera, pero no he dormido bien, estoy cansada y me duelen los pies. Estoy preocupada por Justin, Susan y ustedes dos. Quiero que se cuiden el uno al otro y como le pase a algo a alguno de los que el otro se preocupe por que lo voy a maldecir —dijo hecha un mal de lágrimas.

—¿Hormonal? Pero si antes no estabas embarazada y yo te veo igual de loca que siempre —dijo Harry y Hannah se separó de él con cara de pocos amigos. —Pero yo te quiero igual de loca. No te cambiaría por ninguna cuerda —dijo sonriendo burlón y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hannah le dedico una sonrisa radiante, pero luego se puso seria y posó su dedo en el pecho de Harry.

—Sé que tengo un gran corazón, Potter. Me enternece que quieras protegerme. Me doy cuenta de las cosas, aunque tu creas que eres más listo que yo, pero si tu —decía dándole puntadas con el dedo en el pecho. —vuelves a manipularme para que haga lo que quieres, te aseguro que la descendencia de los Potter terminara contigo.

Harry la miró burlón, le dio otro beso fugaz en la mejilla y entró en la chimenea. Neville le sonrió a su mujer tirándole un guiñó, le dio un beso fugaz y entro a la chimenea. Ambos chicos se fueron por la red flu dejando a Hannah echa un manojo de nervios.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Hannah cocinó, limpió la cocina, leyó, caminó desde el salón a la cocina como tejón enjaulado en espera de noticias, pero ni Neville, ni Harry, ni Luna le habían comunicado nada de cómo estaban sus amigos o si ellos estaban bien. Estuvo tentada más de una vez en ir a San Mungo, pero le había dado su palabra a Harry de esperar hasta el mediodía y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana. Además, tampoco era tonta y hasta estar segura de lo que sucedía estaba más segura allí. Amaba a sus amigos, pero no era un inconsciente como para poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

Se preparó un té y se sentó en una silla del comedor. El cansancio estaba venciéndola. Puso sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa del comedor y se arre costó solo un minuto, pero quedó en los brazos de Morfeo vencida por el estrés y la preocupación.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo me quedó demasiado largo, así que tenido que dividirlo. Si termino de corregir el otro hoy mismo tienen otro capítulo, sino mañana sin falta.

Contestación a **reviews** :

 **Carlos29:** Me he sentido muy halagada con tu review. No creo que mi escrito sea para estudiantes, pero me he dejado llevar como me sentí cuando perdí a mi bebé hace cinco años. Mi hermano mayor había fallecido y un mes después yo tuve un aborto, y me deprimí mucho, porque se supone que yo no podía quedar embarazada, quedar y luego perderlo fue un golpe duro. Gracias por la puntuación. Reviews como el tuyo me incitan a seguir escribiendo.

 **GirlintheArmor** : ¡Aurora! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Gracias por el apoyo y al igual que tú, Luna es mi personaje favorito de la saga.

 **ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley** : Pues te diré que se suponía que se sabría en este capítulo, pero lo he tenido que cortar. Lo sabrás en el siguiente. Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores y espero que este no sea la excepción.

 **JessyRiddleFrikiBlack** : Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Si la verdad es que la relación Neville, Harry y Dean me encanta como me está quedando. Si todos entran como "Juan por su casa", tal vez por lo que te dije que Dean, Neville y Luna vivieron ahí. Me he reído con lo de tu "mini ejército". ¡Sufre! Hasta el final sabrás el nombre del padre del bebé de Pansy. Sí, todos son geniales juntos y la verdad es que me encanta como me está quedando el fic. Sobre Pansy, tienes razón. Nadie debería estar en un estado tan inestable como el de ella.

 **Kharlasevsnape** : Me alegro que te guste el fic. Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber quién tú crees que es el padre. XDDD

 **Valeritafy** : Sé que sientes empatía con este fic. Creo que las dos sabemos porque. Gracias por el comentario. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices sobre Pansy. Yo espero que el desarrollo de ella me quede bien. Es algo que me tiene nerviosa.

 **Noemí Cullen** : Me alegro que te guste el fic. Gracias por el review.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	6. El ataque de Hermione

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** Toda mi vida.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter  & Pansy Parkinson.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sola, repudiada, sin dinero y en problemas. ¿Qué pasa cuando el afamado héroe mágico te salva de tu desgracia? ¿Qué sentirías al descubrir el verdadero valor de la amistad y del amor? [HANSY]

 **Rating:** T (Aún no sé si lo subiré a M)

 **Palabras:** 3,471

.

* * *

 **TODA MI VIDA**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 6:** El ataque de Hermione

.

A las nueve menos cuarto, Pansy despertó un poco más tranquila. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Potter y sus amigos horas antes y se volvió presa del pánico. Sabía que había hablado demás, pero les debía mucho a todos y por una vez en su vida decidió hacer lo correcto. No solo porque se los debía, sino porque quería un mundo mejor para su hijo y ese mundo era mejor sin sus padres y todos los seguidores del señor Oscuro. Eso se lo había dejado claro el padre de su hijo, cuando la torturó e intentó que ella perdiera a su hijo. Ellos le habían dado la espalda y era sus enemigos, por lo tanto, también lo eran de su hijo y ella debía protegerlo.

Se levantó de la cama, fue directamente al baño, se duchó y se puso un vaquero color negro, una camiseta color verde botella y unos botines planos color negro que Hannah le había traído el sábado. Al principio, observó la ropa con aprensión. Jamás se había puesto ropa muggle, pero cuando se vio en el espejo del vestidor le gustó su imagen. Los colores le gustaban y la ropa era fabulosa. Por un momento, su orgullo de sangre pura salió a flote y sonrió.

Cuando salió del vestidor, encontró en la mesa de noche una poción rehabilitadora, una taza de té recién hecho y unas galletas saladas. Una leve sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Potter le había ordenado a su elfa que estuviera pendiente de ella y que se encargara de que tomara la poción rehabilitadora y tuviera una taza de té con galletas. Debía reconocer que el chico era de todo menos lo que ella había pensado. Ahora podía entender por qué sus amigos eran fieles y estaban dispuestos a todo por él. Ella con solo sus atenciones había abierto la boca y había cantado como un pajarito.

Se sentó en la butaca. Estaba un poco cansada de estar en la cama y en ese momento se sentía con mejor ánimo, aunque sentía el miedo correr por sus venas y comenzó a comer las galletas de pura ansiedad. Le había prometido una lista a Potter y la haría sin importar las consecuencias. Se lo debía a Potter, pero también a su hijo. Ella estaba segura que Potter podría detenerlos a todos.

—Mandy —susurró.

La elfa apareció inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia.

—¿En qué puede Mandy ayudar a la amiga del amo? —preguntó la elfa servicial.

Pansy sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar a la elfa llamarla "la amiga del amo". Se sintió rara y al mismo tiempo deseó que eso fuera cierto. Estaba segura que tener un amigo con Harry Potter sería bueno para su vida, o al menos eso creía.

—Mandy, ¿podrías traerme pergamino, pluma y tinta? —preguntó amablemente y se sintió rara, porque por primera vez le hablaba a un elfo con amabilidad, pero ella había escuchado y visto a Potter hablarle con aprecio a su elfa, y creyó que lo correcto era hacer lo mismo por respeto al chico que estaba protegiéndola hasta de ella misma.

La elfa asintió y conjuro en un lado de la mesa de noche pergamino, pluma y tinta.

—¡Gracias, Mandy! —dijo Pansy con amabilidad y la elfa comenzó a hacer una reverencia con entusiasmo y luego desapareció.

Durante la próxima media hora que transcurrió, Pansy se pasó escribiendo los nombres de todas las personas que ella sabía que eran mortifagas; incluyendo un sinnúmeros de información de ataques y los nombres de quienes lo habían perpetrado. Cuando terminó le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que llamó nuevamente a la elfa que apareció inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia.

—¿La señora Longbottom sigue en la casa? —preguntó y la elfa asintió.

—En la cocina, señorita Parkinson.

Pansy se puso de pie de un salto. Se tambaleo un poco, pero logró caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir, dijo:

—Mandy, por favor, deja los pergaminos que he escrito al señor Potter en su lugar de trabajo.

Pansy salió de la habitación con el corazón en vilo, caminó por el pasillo y al final comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía con mejor humor que cuando se despertó en la madrugada, aunque no podía negar que lo que acababa de hacer le daba mucho miedo. El día anterior se había quedado todo el día en la cama llorando y se sintió muy patética, pero ahora se sentía con mejor y quería salir un poco de la cama.

Cuando llegó al primer piso escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Le extraño, porque todos los amigos de Potter entraban por la red flu. Miró hacia todas partes. Se quedó allí parada sin saber qué hacer. De repente, la elfa apareció y fue a abrir la puerta. Pansy creyó que lo mejor era que se fuera a la habitación de Potter y evitarle problemas. Se giró para volver a subir las escaleras, pero fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto se giró sintió una varita en su cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? —preguntó Hermione en tono amenazante.

Como acto de reflejo, Parkinson se tocó el bolsillo trasero, pero se le había olvidado la varita en la mesa de noche. Potter se la había devuelto la noche anterior y ella no la había tocado para nada. No creía que le fuera necesario. Se quedó quieta y fue girando poco a poco hasta quedar de frente a la leona. Detrás de ella, estaba también la comadreja apuntándola con su varita. Puso su mejor cara de superioridad, pero se percató que al lado de Weasley había un niño que la miraba asustado y suavizó su expresión.

—Vuelvo y pregunto, ¿Qué haces una maldita mortifaga aquí?

—Yo… yo —Pansy no sabía que decir y tampoco quería decir algo que fuera a repercutir en el niño o traerle problemas a Potter.

De repente, Hannah salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y varita en mano, mientras apuntaba a Hermione que la miraba asombrada y dolida.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces… —decía, pero fue interrumpida.

—Baja tu varita, Hermione —dijo Harry en un siseo letal apuntándole con la varita en la garganta, mientras se quitaba el _encantamiento desilusionador_ y se revelaba entre los presentes. —¿Qué esperas? Baja la varita.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí, Harry? —preguntó Hermione en un tono exigente sin bajar la varita.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó en tono mordaz.

Ronald Weasley inmediatamente apuntó con su varita a Harry molesto, pero este les dedico a ambos una sonrisa ladeada de suficiencia y una mirada tan fría que los sorprendió a ambos. Jamás habían visto a Harry de esa manera y tanto a Hermione como a Ron les había dolido.

De repente, Luna Lovegood apareció por la chimenea.

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? —preguntó sacando su varita.

Teddy Lupin, inmediatamente que vio a Luna, salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó asustado. Luna los miró a todos severamente, pero suavizó el rostro al mirar nuevamente al niño con una sonrisa.

—¡Tía Luna! Tía Mione dice que esa señora es una _motifaga_. ¿Ella es mala, verdad? —preguntó Teddy a Luna con miedo.

Pansy escuchó las palabras del pequeño niño y se le clavaron como puñales en el corazón. Se comenzó a preguntar qué pasaría cuando su hijo creciera. La gente le diría todo lo que ella había hecho y él o ella la mirarían con el mismo miedo que vio reflejado en los ojos de ese niño. Su corazón se quebrantó en pedazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle por los sollozos.

—No. La señorita no es mortifaga. Lo que sucede es que cuando la tía Hermione y la señorita eran pequeñas no se llevaban bien en el colegio y al parecer tu tía Mione después de tantos años aun no lo ha olvidado. Está demostrando que le falta madurez —dijo Luna en un tono lúgubre mirando a Hermione seria.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero no hizo ademan de bajar la varita ni mucho menos disculparse.

—Hannah, llévate a Teddy a su habitación —dijo sonriéndole a Teddy. —Ve con la tía Hannah —Teddy fue a replicar, pero una mirada seria de Luna y el niño inmediatamente se fue con Hannah hacia su habitación, no sin antes mirar que sus tíos y su papá no habían bajado las varitas.

Hermione se distrajo al mirar la tristeza y el miedo de Teddy al pasar y eso fue suficiente para que Harry girara a Pansy, y la pusiera detrás de él protegiéndola, pero Hermione y Ron se negaban a bajar las varitas.

—¿Era con esta maldita mortifaga que le eras infiel a mi hermana? ¿Cambiaste a mi hermana por esta asesina?—preguntó Ron molesto apuntándole a Harry.

Harry sintió como la furia crecía dentro de él. Una cosa era que aguantara los desplantes de Ron, porque sabía que él desconocía lo que había sucedido, pero era muy distinto que se cizañara con una inocente, porque puede que la serpiente fuera culpable de otros asuntos en el pasado, pero no de lo que la acusaban en ese momento.

—¿Te he preguntado qué hace ella aquí, Harry? —volvió a preguntar Hermione.

—¿Desde cuándo te tengo que dar explicaciones sobre qué hago con mi vida o a quien meto a mi casa? Ya te he dicho que eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó Harry mirándola fríamente.

Hermione lo miró dolida, pero Harry no dejo de mirarla severamente. En otro tiempo, le hubiera afectado la mirada de la chica, pero ahora no. Porque por más que había intentado perdonarla no lo había logrado. Su traición le había dolido mucho más que lo que había hecho Ginny. Él había confiado ciegamente en ella y la había considerado su familia, pero ella lo quebró.

—No puedo dejar a Teddy con esa mujer aquí. No sé qué te está pasando, pero no te preocupas por Teddy al traer esa mortifaga —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó burlón. —Porque te recuerdo que el que Nymphadora te haya dicho alguna vez que si le pasaba algo lo cuidaras, no quería decir que podías decidir sobre Teddy. Hasta donde yo recuerde tanto ella como Remus dejaron un poder que si los Tonks faltaban, Teddy pasaría a mi cuidado y yo soy el tutor y guardián de Teddy, no tú.

—Veo que las malas mañas de tu puta se te han pegado —dijo Ron con desdén e inmediatamente salió disparado contra la pared con un hechizo no verbal de Harry.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Pansy horrorizada, pero Harry la ignoró, aunque no le paso por desapercibido que lo llamó por su nombre y eso le gustó, pero no era tiempo de analizarlo.

Hermione corrió al lado de Ron preocupada y miró a Harry sorprendida y atemorizada. Observó que Luna se acercaba a Parkinson y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros intentando que se relajara. Jamás hubiera pensado que Harry fuera capaz de atacarlos. Jamás hubiera pensado que Luna fuera capaz de acerársele a la serpiente y que esta permitiera que ella la abrazara.

—Quiero que ambos salgan de mi casa ahora mismo y háganse un favor, no regresen —dijo Harry en un tono amenazante.

—Jamás nos habías atacado —dijo Hermione dolida. —Lo has hecho por una maldita serpiente mortifaga que está contigo por algo que no es bueno, Harry. Ella te va a traicionar. …

—¿Cómo tú? ¿Ella me va a traicionar como tú, Hermione? —preguntó Harry interrumpiéndola en un siseo letal y mirándola fríamente.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero Harry no se conmovió ni un mínimo.

—Pensé que me habías perdonado —susurró.

Harry lanzó una sínica carcajada.

—Que haya hecho una tregua contigo por petición de Luna y por Teddy no quiere decir que te haya perdonado. Que supieras lo de mi hijo y no me dijeras es imperdonable.

—Harry… —dijo Luna en un tono de advertencia, pero Harry la ignoró.

—¿Qué hijo? —preguntó Ron molesto y confundido.

—Ron es mejor que…. —decía Hermione asustada mirando la determinación y el odio en los ojos de Harry.

—El que tú hermana se sacó porque no estaba lista para ser madre, porque quería ser cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y quería disfrutar de la vida y la fama.

Ron se quedó petrificado. No entendía de qué hablaba Harry. Se preguntó a sí mismo si su ex amigo se había vuelto loco, pero miró a su esposa que miraba a Harry horrorizada y entendió que había muchas cosas que no sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saberlas.

—Harry, prometiste… —decía Hermione, pero se calló al ver la mirada vacía de Harry.

Hermione sabía que lo que había pasado cuatro años atrás lo iba a pagar toda su vida. Le había dolido muchísimo perder a sus amigos. Harry, Neville y Dean no le dirigían la palabra y pensó por un momento que si Harry le volvía dirigir la palabra, sus otros amigos lo harían, pero estos ni siquiera la miraban. También sabía que era culpable de que la amistad de Harry y Ron se rompiera, pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Decir la verdad no era una opción. Había tomado una mala decisión por miedo y si abría la boca no solo destruiría la vida de los demás, sino también la suya.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué prometí? —preguntó con desprecio y luego miró a Ron. —¿Tu esposa no te dijo que prácticamente la ayudo al llevarla a un hospital muggle y que no me dijo nada, porque según ella, no estaba segura de lo que quería Ginny? Además, ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? " _Harry, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Debía respetar los derechos de Ginny de hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Además, ella es joven y tiene todo el derecho de soñar y lograr sus metas. La guerra nos ha quitado mucho y es normal que ella quiera vivir la vida antes de casarse y tener hijos. Deberías ser comprensivo y apoyarla. Si realmente la amas debes apoyarla. Aun son jóvenes y podrán tener otros hijos. Tienes a Teddy y vas a criarlo. Será difícil tener otro hijo pequeño. Sé que crees que te traicioné, pero no estaba segura de lo que haría Ginny. Lo sospechaba, pero Ginny nunca me dijo que no quería el bebé. Solo me pidió que la llevara a un médico muggle, porque no quería que nadie se enterara de su embarazo por el momento. Yo pensé que hacía tiempo para armarse de valor y decírselo a Molly y a Arthur_ " —dijo con el odio impregnado en su tono de voz.

Harry recordaba con exactitud cada palabra que le había dicho la castaña. Cada una de ellas había sido una puñalada. Sabía que estaba rompiendo una promesa, pero ya estaba harto de que lo crucificaran por algo que no hizo y que por respecto a los Weasley había permitido, pero todo tenía un límite.

—¿No crees que yo también tenía derecho a opinar? ¡Era mi hijo! —gritó Harry furioso. —Sabía que no quería criar a Teddy porque no era su hijo y era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero pensé que cambiaría con la convivencia con él; pero ¿sacarse a mi hijo? ¡Asesinó a mi hijo! Ella me quito a mi hijo, pues yo le quite su puto futuro—dijo Harry lleno de amargura.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada, mientras que Ron comenzó a similar todo lo que había dicho Harry. El silencio que prosiguió fue desolador. Pansy había parado de llorar y miraba el rostro de Harry y todo cobro sentido en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de hacía dos días vinieron a su memoria. Entendió por qué él se había molestado y la había atacado. Él había perdido un hijo. La pequeña Weasley le había quitado su hijo y eso hasta para ella había sido cruel.

Harry lanzó una carcajada cruel y se acercó a Hermione que temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Te lo agradeció? ¿Te agradeció que fueras tan buen amiga y ocultaras que ella esperaba un hijo mío, o a penas te dirige la palabra? Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con que sea la novia de Viktor Krum y que él aún siga enamorado de ti?

Ronald Weasley se levantó del suelo. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción. No quería escuchar nada más. El dolor que sentía en el pecho por las palabras de Harry y la vergüenza al recordar todo lo que le ha dicho siendo inocente se le hizo insoportable. Tomó su varita del suelo, se giró y salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

—Te has vuelto cruel, Harry —le reprochó Hermione.

—No, no me volví cruel. Tú, mi mejor amiga, a la que consideraba mi hermana, mi familia. Me traicionó. Entiendo que Ginny tenía derecho a decidir qué hacer con su cuerpo. Eso era algo que debía discutirlo con ella, pero tú, tú te callaste sabiendo que lo que más yo deseaba en esta vida era una familia. También tenía derecho sobre ese niño o Ginny, ¿se lo hizo sola?

—¡No lo sabía, Harry! —gritó Hermione llorando, pero Harry vio un destello en su mirada; un brillo de culpabilidad.

Inmediatamente, la tomó del cuello y la miró a los ojos. Hermione lo miró horrorizada e intentó zafarse, pero Harry invadió su mente con facilidad. A Hermione nunca se le dio la legeremancia y oclumancia tanto como a él. Él fue entrenado por el mejor espía que había existido y nadie se había resistido a su invasión. Comenzó a ver sus recuerdos y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Soltó a Hermione con asco.

—Dile a Ron la verdad, Hermione, o se la diré yo— dijo en un tono amenazante.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho —dijo Hermione desafiante.

—No me hables tú de derechos. A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé ser un amigo y Ron merece saber la verdad —dijo en tono de voz frío. —Ahora, quiero que te largues de mi casa y no regreses nunca. Te quiero lejos de Teddy. ¿Me escuchaste?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Harry la cerró de un portazo con magia sin varita. Se giró y se acercó a Pansy que temblaba, la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la habitación. Pansy sentía la tensión que tenía el moreno. Su mirada era vacía y sintió pena por él.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, por un momento pensó que él la tiraría en la cama, pero él la dejo sobre la cama con delicadeza, se giró y se fue sin decir nada. Se quedó mirando la puerta asombrada y procesando todo lo que había pasado. Ella no tenía nada que decirle. ¿Qué podía decirle? Además, no creía que él le gustara que ella opinara sobre sus cosas. No tenía derecho. Aun así lloró por él, por lo que paso y por ella.

Harry salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encerró en su despacho ignorando a Hannah y a Luna. Se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego y se sentó en su butaca. Se bebió la copa de un solo sorbo y la puso sobre la mesa tan fuerte que la rompió. Se percató de unos pergaminos que no había dejado allí. Los tomo, comenzó a leerlos y se quedó petrificado observándolos.

 _«Sangres puras seguidores del señor tenebroso»_

 _«1. Pansy Parkinson»_

 _«2. Robert Parkinson»_

 _«3. Patricia Parkinson»_

 _«4. Draco Malfoy»_

 _«5. Blaise Zabini»_

…

La lista era larga y los detalles eran aterradores. Por un momento, pensó en utilizar la lista, pero sabía la repercusión que tendría esa lista. En ese momento, sentía el odio recorrerle por las venas, pero ya había sido demasiado injusto con la chica y ella no iba a pagar los errores de otros. Revisó nuevamente cada pergamino hasta memorizarlos y luego incendió cada hoja hasta hacerlas cenizas. Había prometido protegerla y lo haría. Ella quería cambiar y le daría una oportunidad. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Harry se puso de pie y se sirvió otra copa. Sentía un dolor muy profundo en el corazón. Hermione no solo le había mentido todos esos años, sino que ella también se había hecho un aborto y nunca se lo dijo a Ron. Ella sabía las intenciones del Ginny, porque habían ido juntas. Una parte de él se alegraba que la culpa no la dejara ser feliz. Porque vio su dolor, su arrepentimiento y la culpa. No entendía cómo ella había cambiado tanto hasta el extremo de mentir.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Harry lloró como un niño. Se preguntó si su amiga había cambiado tanto por su culpa. Por apoyarlo cada año en Hogwarts. Por seguirlo en la maldita guerra. Una guerra que no comenzó, pero que tuvo que terminar, porque según otros era su destino. Un destino no que nunca quiso.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** No me odien, pero quería algo diferente con esta historia.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	7. AVISO

**AVISO PARA TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ACTIVAS**

¡Saludos a todos!

Espero que se encuentren bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualice alguna de mis historias o publique algo en fanfiction. Lamentablemente por razones personales, médicas y por falta de inspiración he abandonado completamente mis historias.

He intentado innumerable de veces retomarlas, pero por una razón u otra he terminado nuevamente por postergarlas y, es por ende, que informo que esta historia estará en " **HIATUS INDEFINIDO** ". No digo que la abandono, porque voy a darme la oportunidad hasta finalizar el año. Si para entonces no he logrado nada, borraré la historia.

Agradezco muchísimo el tiempo de ustedes en leer mi historia, comentarla e incluso sus mensajes privados y correos electrónicos. Lamento no haberlos contestados, pero si fueron leídos. ¡Gracias! Me da un poco de vergüenza, porque he recibido gran apoyo tanto por sus reviews, pm, correo e inclusive por whatsapp y no he podido corresponderles con una nueva actualización como merecen.

Informo que " _ **Toda mi vida**_ " va a hacer adaptada (sin magia y utilizando a los miembros el grupo Kpop EXO) en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Si logro retomar el hilo con ella allá la adaptaré al mundo mágico y retomaré la historia en fanfiction.

Espero volver pronto con buenas noticias, sino les dejaré saber a finales de año antes de borrar las historias.

Lo lamento y gracias…

Besos, Deb


End file.
